


Il Pittore della Grazia

by Leah_Chopin



Category: Historical RPF, I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Chopin/pseuds/Leah_Chopin
Summary: Quando il mio sguardo incrociò per la prima volta quello del Magnifico compresi immediatamente il motivo dell’appellativo a lui legato. C’era qualcosa, in quel giovane, che mi lasciava esterrefatto, ma in qualche modo non riuscivo a comprendere scatenante dei miei sentimenti. Botticello, mi chiamavano, non credevo che questo soprannome sarebbe mai diventato qualcosa di più che un semplice nomignolo di famiglia.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Si fussi alto quanto io so bischero berrei alle grondaie

* * *

**« I L • P I T T O R E • D E L L A • G R A Z I A »**   
_**Si fussi alto quanto io so bischero berrei alle grondaie** _   
_Se fossi alto quanto sono stupido berrei dalle grondaie_

__

  
  
Quando il mio sguardo incrociò per la prima volta quello del Magnifico compresi immediatamente il motivo dell’appellativo a lui legato. C’era qualcosa, in quel giovane, che mi lasciava esterrefatto, ma in qualche modo non riuscivo a comprendere il fattore scatenante dei miei sentimenti. Avvertivo nei suoi riguardi un’attrazione singolare, la mia mente, di fianco a lui, si svuotava interamente d’ogni timore, come se Lorenzo fosse, a suo modo, un forte pilastro capace di reggere la mia anima, elevandola ad una luce che altrimenti mai mi avrebbe sfiorato. Lo accarezzai con lo sguardo, ne studiai l’espressione mentre, con suo fratello, era tanto impegnato ad analizzare la mia opera. Essa non era a lui destinata, ma il committente era un grande amico di famiglia, un commerciante arricchitosi grazie al potere Mediceo. Mi era stato esplicitamente richiesto di ritrarre l’intera discendenza de’ Medici, ma mai avrei immaginato che mi sarei ritrovato dinanzi ad un giudizio diretto da parte degli interessati. Giuliano, accanto al fratello, ostentava una sicurezza degna d’un leone, ma a guardarli nel complesso si comprendeva benissimo chi dei due fosse l’erede. Lorenzo, più basso e dall’aspetto sfiorito rispetto al fratello minore, era bene eretto nella sua modesta statura, ma possedeva una forza, in quei profondi occhi scuri, tale fa trafiggere come le più taglienti lame d’oriente, ed al contempo pregna di una saggezza senza tempo, regalava un’emozione unica a chiunque ne incrociasse lo sguardo. Si muoveva per la bottega lentamente, una flemma che sosteneva senza mai mutare la sua espressione. Nonostante fosse abituato a ben altri ambienti la mia bottega, ampia e caotica, non lo metteva affatto a disagio. I suoi passi vagano tra le varie opere, si muoveva con scioltezza in quel casino completo, ogni passo segnava un'impronta sul pavimento polveroso e multicolore, in cui si mescolavano gesso, metalli, finissime grane di colore e di tanto in tanto qualche chiazza lasciata dalla rottura delle uova che usavamo per preparare la tempera. I soffitti non erano particolarmente alti, gli schiamazzi dei ragazzi riempivano l'aria eppure Lorenzo si muoveva tra loro senza minimamente sfiorarli, senza disturbarli nel loro operato. Non possedevo una fucina nella mia bottega, realizzavamo esclusivamente quadri e affreschi, quindi alla vista l'ambiente era ghermito di appalti, di cavalletti, tavoli da lavoro, ma non c'era ferro né gesso a zonzo e questo rendeva forse l'aria un tantino più respirabile. La luce in compenso era molta, l'ambiente era bene illuminato ed il pieno giorno aiutava parecchio l'atmosfera e la rendeva forse più movimentata di quanto già non fosse. Via Nuova, dove avevo messo casa e laboratorio, era una via parecchio trafficata nei pressi di Santa Maria Novella, nel pieno centro della bella Fiorenza. Si potevano vedere artisti sbucare in ogni dove, di ogni tipo, le donne battevano i tappeti dalle finestre, richiamavano i mariti dalle strade o cercavano i figli scesi in strada a giocare. Ma nonostante il chiasso nulla sembrava turbare il rampollo de' Medici. Nella sua avanzata Lorenzo s'avvicinò ad uno dei miei allievi, Filippino, che se ne stava chino sulla tavola nella quale gli avevo dato il compito di sistemare le vesti ed aggiungerne i dettagli, mentre le mani e i piedi, incompiuti, erano riservati unicamente a me, che ero il Maestro. Rimase ad osservarlo piuttosto a lungo, e poi finalmente tornò indietro, attorniando qualche tavolo, avvicinandosi ancora al cavalletto su cui avevo esposto l'Adorazione dei Magi quasi del tutto ultimata, in cui mancavano giusto gli ultimi ritocchi per rendere i personaggi rappresentati il più verosimili possibile. Quindi si bloccò, definitivamente, abbozzando un sorriso che ricambiai con l'aria di un imbecille, schiarendomi la voce e così alzando il mento mentre lui indicava infine l'opera con un cenno del capo.  
  
 _«Mi piace la tua bottega. Si respira una bell'aria qui, i tuoi allievi sembran felici.»_ Disse con voce profonda, un suono che ricorderebbe il colore dell’abisso più scuro mescolato al calore del fuoco. _«Faccio il possibile perchè la vivan bene, Messer Lorenzo. Non voglio che sia solo un'ambiente di lavoro, voglio che si divertano con quello che fanno, che l'amino l'arte, oltre che praticarla. Che si sentano in famiglia.»_ Risposi nell’immediato, per quanto infine tornai ad indicargli l'opera con un cenno appena esitante della testa. _«E l'opera invece, vi garba?»_ Era la primissima committenza legata alla famiglia, ed un parere di Lorenzo, col potere che possedeva come Mecenate, mi avrebbe potuto elevare ad una splendida nomea, o uccidere per sempre la mia carriera. _«E’ splendido.»_ Fu la sua risposta, dopo un interminabile attimo in cui fui quasi capace d’avvertire il mio stesso cuore rimbombare con forza tra le costole, come fosse lo scalpitio d’una miriade di zoccoli al galoppo. Nel vedere il suo umile sorriso, comunque, placai la tensione con un sospiro sollevato. Vidi nello sguardo del Magnifico un barlume di soddisfazione.  
  
 _«Però non è giusto, Lorenzo!»_ Intervenne improvvisamente Giuliano, richiamando l’attenzione del fratello. E lì, ancora una volta, il mio cuore tornò a farsi sentire con un fastidioso zompo in gola. Giuliano s’inginocchiò dinanzi al mio lavoro, vidi il suo sguardo crucciarsi, ma nonostante la scenetta Lorenzo permaneva, a modo suo, impassibile e sicuro del proprio giudizio. _«Insomma, guardaci! Ti ha fatto addirittura più bello di me!»_ Intesi subito, nel tono di Giuliano, una nota giocosa, e lì compresi che non ero tanto io il suo obiettivo, quanto proprio il fratello che stava sfacciatamente punzecchiando, il quale, comunque sia, mi rivolse un’occhiata divertita ed un occhiolino rapido e quasi impercettibile, elegante e raffinato anche nella sua meravigliosa e tenera consapevolezza di sé. _«Proprio per questo lo adoro!»_ Rispose in scherno al minore, ed ai suoi occhi, in quell’attimo, non accennavano a scostarsi dai miei. Capii immediatamente, dalla luce che ne sfiorava le calde iridi, che in qualche modo, non so ancora come, ero riuscito a colpirlo nel profondo, e ad entrare nelle sue grazie. Giuliano, dal suo canto, sbuffò divertito e diede un fraterno colpetto al maggiore, sollevando la mano come ad accennare un saluto. _«Ho capito, vi lascio soli, ma...Botticello-»_ Alzai finalmente lo sguardo su di lui, quando mi richiamò col soprannome affibbiatomi dal Maestro Lippi. _«Si chiama Alessandro, Giuliano.»_ Lo rimproverò bonariamente Lorenzo, rivolgendo un’occhiata in tralice al più giovane, che fece semplicemente roteare gli occhi, sarcastico. _«Botticello è suggestivo però. Gli si addice, e si ricorda più facilmente di un semplice Alessandro, di cui si potrebbero trovare mille copie.»_ Vidi Lorenzo pronto a ribattere, e fu lì che mi azzardai ad affermare, con un cenno convinto della destra, sollevando appena l’indice come a chiedere il permesso di intromettermi nel battibecco. _«Botticello è il soprannome con cui io, ed i miei fratelli, siam più conosciuti. E’ distintivo, certamente.»_ Giuliano ostentò un sorrisetto sbilenco di vittoria, fiero e sicuro su quel bel faccino giovane, ancora nel fiore degli anni. Fu lì che Lorenzo, alternando lo sguardo tra noi, si arrese alla complicità appena mostratosi e cedette. _«Molto bene. Botticello sia. Cosa volevi chiedergli, prima di avviarti?»_ A quelle parole dalla punta solenne nel timbro baritonale, Giuliano sorrise ancora, tosto a cedere, e mi rivolse un’ammiccata che potrei definire, nei miei ricordi, quasi provocante. _«La tua prima opera per noi, sarà un mio ritratto.»_ Mi fece un bizzarro cenno col capo, allusivo, poi se ne andò congedandosi con un’occhiatina di sfida al primogenito.  
  
Solo dopo l’uscita di Giuliano, comunque, Lorenzo si intromise, sospirando con un filo d’evidente rassegnazione dipinta sul volto ambrato. _«Non dargli retta, Alessandro.»_ Intimò, porgendomi un esile cenno della testa corvina. _«Sandro va più che bene, Messer Lorenzo.»_ Suggerii sorridendogli benevolo. Lo vidi ammutolirsi, assorto. Per un istante, pensai quasi d’aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato, o di aver osato troppo, ma dopo una lunga pausa, ecco che Lorenzo tornò a sussurrare, ancora in riflessione. _«Sandro Botticello...de' Botticelli. Suona bene, non trovi?»_ Inarcai le sopracciglia, rivolgendogli un sorriso ben più entusiasta. _«Perchè no? Se siete voi a sceglierlo, Messer Lorenzo, sarà certamente più che adeguato.»_ Replicai flemmatico, ed un po’ ruffiano di certo, arricciando il naso a patata in un’espressione gioviale. Lo sentii sbuffare flebilmente, un gesto composto, ma che mi fece volgere il capo vers’egli con tutta la mia attenzione, per trovarmelo poi a ridere di gusto, probabilmente a causa della mia buffa e repentina reazione, o forse per via della faccia assurda da pesce lesso che tanto mi faceva sembrare come uno scemo innamorato. _«Deve piacere a te, Sandro!»_ Ribatté lui, schiettamente. _«E mi piace! Dico davvero.»_ Ancora replicai, altrettanto prontamente, e soltanto lì riuscii a zittirlo.Osservai l’espressione arresa che mi rivolse, ormai del tutto privo d’ogni volontà di ribattere ancora. Indugiando, prese del tempo per osservarmi ancora, puntando i piedi sul pavimento sporco di polveri e colore, dunque conducendo molto galantemente le braccia dietro la schiena in una postura perfettamente composta, ma che affatto lo faceva apparire plastico. Era come se Lorenzo, volente o nolente, riuscisse a risultare sempre naturale, aldilà delle circostanze.  
  
 _«Questa sera passa dalla mia residenza, voglio presentarti una persona.»_ Riprese dopo una lunga pausa. La cosa mi lasciò perplesso. _«Sarebbe, Messere?»_ Chiesi sfrontatamente, curioso di sapere, sfarfallando le ciglia in un’occhiata ancor più buffa di quanto già non fossi di mio, con quella capigliatura rossiccia e scompigliata che mi ritrovavo, e tanto d’occhi cadenti, da triglia. _«Non ti anticipo nulla, vedrai da te.»_ E Indugiò ancora un istante sul quadro, per poi indicare nella composizione la figura più a destra, il giovane ammantato di giallo. _«Ti ho riconosciuto, sai?»_ Sono quasi certo che avvampai come mai m’era accaduto prima di allora. Mai parole erano state più vere, e mai più imbarazzanti. Ma non potevo certamente lasciarmi andare come un bambino, In un certo qual senso dovevo dimostrare d’avere un briciolo di educazione rimastomi, in qualche anfratto della mia mente rincitrullita dal piombo. _«Ho...firmato il quadro, come si suol fare ai giorni nostri, Messer Lorenzo.»_ La mia voce era ridotta ad un inutile sibilo. Una risposta patetica, io stesso mi sentii un perfetto idiota, anche solo a pensare di sentirmi un idiota. La mia espressione doveva essere talmente assurda che Lorenzo si lasciò andare ad una risata morbida, dalla bellezza graffiante. Mi guardò con una dolcezza che mai in vita mia avevo veduto, e ribattè, tra le risa. _«Firmandoti in tal modo, hai compiuto davvero una singolare profezia!»_ Lo guardai confuso, accigliandomi con tale rapidità che lui tornò a ridere di gusto. _«Rappresentandoti tra gli amici della casata, Sandro, hai in qualche modo predetto il tuo futuro, pur senza esserne conscio.»_ Capii dalla sua eloquenza quel che volesse dirmi. Il messaggio era più che chiaro, ma colto dall’emozione non ero stato in grado di coglierlo dal principio. Rappresentandomi tra gli amici dei Medici, era come se mi fossi tra di essi incluso, questo...era il suo modo per annunciarmi che da quel momento in poi sarei stato la sua protezione. Sandro Botticelli, da lui denominato, aveva un Mecenate, e non una persona qualunque! C’era artisti, in tutta Firenze e dintorni, che avrebbero ucciso pur di entrare nelle grazie di Lorenzo il Magnifico!  
  
Non seppi che dire, lo guardai ammutolito, e se dentro di me avrei davvero voluto ingraziarlo, al di fuori della mia bocca spalancata uscì solamente un mugolio privo di significato. Lorenzo posò una mano sulla mia spalla, e ad esser sincero di quella vicinanza avevo quasi paura, non sapevo come reagire ad un contatto ‘sì intimo. _«T’avevano dipinto come un chiacchierone, che ti succede, Botticello?»_ Sorrisi a quel commento ironico, e lo feci con un tale imbarazzo che la stretta delle sue dita sottili aumentò con una nota rassicurante, così come quello sguardo bonario divenne, se possibile, ancor più tenero di quanto già non fosse. Dovette intuire qualcosa, sicuramente, perchè mi sussurrò. _«Troppe emozioni in un sol giorno, temo.»_ Era talmente delicato nell’affermarlo, così comprensivo, che ebbi la decenza di annuire e lui, con una carezza, si allontanò, sciogliendo definitivamente la presa sulla spalla. _«Un po’ di vino son certo che ti scioglierà! Ti lascio metabolizzare l’accaduto, mh?»_ Sbuffai pacato, abbassando lo sguardo, poi inchinandomi col busto, porgendo la dritta sul cuore, come era sovente fare dinanzi alla Signoria, per manifestare tutta la mia più sincera gratitudine a tanta generosità d’animo. _«Grazie. Grazie infinite, Messer Lorenzo. Entro stasera son certo di recuperar la lingua perduta.»_ Non feci in tempo a parlare, che una voce irruppe. _«LORENZO!!»_ Il richiamo di Giuliano, spazientito, fece immediatamente voltare il Mecenate verso l’ingresso. _«Vostro fratello vi reclama.»_ Suggerii con un filo di incoraggiante sarcasmo, che fece sorridere il Magnifico che, comunque, ribattè al richiamo a gran voce. _«Non essere impaziente, Giuliano, ho finito!»_ Tornò poi rapido a guardarmi. Avevo la sensazione di potermi sciogliere da un momento all’altro. _«A stasera, Sandro. Non tardare per la cena. Conto particolarmente sulla tua presenza.»_ Voltandosi verso l’ingresso, mi rivolse un cenno della dritta. _«Addio.»_ Fu il suo ultimo soffio, accompagnato da un’ultima occhiata al quadro, per poi avviarsi oltre la soglia della bottega. Ed io, da triglia qual’ero, ebbi solo il coraggio di sussurrare a mia volta. _«Addio! Non mancherò.»_ Mezzo assorto lo congedai con un caldo sorriso, mentre vedevo con tanta ammirazione quel ragazzo voltarsi, per uscire dalla mia bottega a passo rapido. Fu un’illuminazione. Lì subito fu chiaro il mio destino. Se Dio mi aveva messo al mondo, era perchè potessi acclamare a gran voce, e risaltare con tanta armonia la grazia umile e solenne della Firenze che Lorenzo il Magnifico aveva costruito, con la sua profonda tenerezza, e la sua nobile saggezza, perchè un giorno potesse essere ricordata proprio così, come il suo più grande emblema ed io, invero, non potevo che ritenermi più fortunato.

* * *

  
  
**Cenni Storici:**  
La mia scelta è stata quella di partire non dalla nascita o dall'infanzia di Botticelli, quanto più dal 1475, nell'arco dei suoi 30 anni, il momento in cui Sandro (qualche anno dopo l'apertura di una sua bottega) viene per la prima volta a contatto con la famiglia de' Medici. Le prime impressioni su Lorenzo e Giuliano sono molto importanti, perchè vanno a descrivere i personaggi sotto il punto di vista di un pittore conscio della loro importanza, ma soprattutto dell'importanza che potrebbe avere un loro giudizio sulla sua carriera. In questo capitolo non c'è molto da dire, mi sono soffermata nel mostrare quello che era il rapporto tra Mecenate e Artista, qualcosa di vitale per l'epoca, poichè essere sotto l'ala di un uomo potente significava per un Pittore poter praticare liberamente il proprio lavoro con la consapevolezza di avere sempre il didietro parato, quindi un lavoro costante assicurato ed una buona paga.  
  
 **Lorenzo il Magnifico** era considerato uno degli uomini più potenti di Firenze. Carismatico, estremamente colto, dalla vena artistica lampante ed amante dell'arte in ogni sua singola forma. Era una persona composta, un bravo oratore, affatto bello d'aspetto ma di una regalità principesca. Lorenzo era un uomo di buon cuore, amava circondarsi di figure colte e concedeva ai suoi artisti la libertà di sforare la religione per potersi cimentare anche nella realizzazione di opere pagane, cosa affatto comune all'epoca. Grazie a Lorenzo molti artisti hanno avuto la possibilità di sentirsi davvero liberi di muoversi anche secondo le proprie preferenze, ed essendo anche molto coccolati dal loro Mecenate si sentivano completamente protetti dalla sua presenza.

* * *

  
**Note dell'autrice:** Ciao a tutti e grazie innanzi tutto per la lettura! Questa storia è stata ispirata da un documentario chiamato "il trionfo della bellezza", incentrato sulla vita e le opere di Sandro Botticelli, a cui ho aggiunto alcune piccole licenze poetiche ed una love story (completamente inventata) per rendere più romanzata la storia. Nel complesso il mio lavoro fa parte di una vecchia raccolta che avevo in serbo di pubblicare in un fumetto dedicato al nostro Sandro, ma alla fine, visto il dilungarsi della preparazione dello stesso, ho preferito intanto postarla qui per sentire il parere generale degli appassionati <3


	2. Dio fa le coppie e poi le appaia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M’ero ripromesso che non mi sarei fatto riconoscer subito a Palazzo Medici, avevo una reputazione professionale da mantenere. Poliziano era ai miei occhi come un agnellino indifeso, sarebbe bastato un gesto di troppo, una parola sbagliata, e lui sarebbe fuggito definitivamente, sarebbe crollato tutto. Certamente non potevo permettermi di sprecare quell’unica occasione che avevo col Magnifico. La tentazione di marciarci sopra era troppo forte. Dovevo resistere, dovevo resistere assolutamente.

* * *

****

****

**« I L • P I T T O R E • D E L L A • G R A Z I A »**   
_**Dio fa le coppie e poi le appaia** _   
_Dio li fa e poi li accoppia_

  
  


L’invito di Lorenzo a casa Medici mi aveva parecchio stupito, a tal punto da lasciarmi completamente ammutolito. Ero ancora incredulo per l’essere stato apprezzato dal più grande Mecenate di Firenze e già questi m’aveva invitato a casa sua, in mezzo alla sua corte d’eletti, se così vogliamo chiamarla la cerchia del Magnifico. Per l’occasione mi feci prestare un abito adatto da un amico, e che palesemente non era mio, dato che c’entravo per miracolo lì dentro!  
La casacca delineava la burza abbondante, ma questa fortunatamente era in parte coperta da un mantello cremisi dalle bordature dorate. I calzoni invece mi davano l’aria di un babbeo effeminato, ed erano talmente stretti che prima d’uscire dovetti cambiarli con un paio di calzoni miei, o a fine serata m’avrebbero letteralmente fatto cambiare sesso, parola mia!  
  
Arrivato a palazzo Medici quasi non mi venne un colpo per tutto il ben di Dio che c’era lì attorno. La struttura era imponente, un tripudio d’arte fiorentina che si concentrava interamente all’interno del loggiato. Il Davide di Donatello spiccava proprio nel mezzo del cortile, dov’era stata imbandita una lunga tavolata per la cena. Mentre i servitori si occupavano di trasportare le portate varie ed eventuali nel mezzo, Lorenzo mi portò a dare un’occhiata alla famosissima Cappella Medicea. La Cappella dei Magi, così la chiamavano, una forma d’arte senza eguali, il pezzo forte della collezione di famiglia. Non tutti si potevano permettere una cappella privata in casa propria, era un simbolo di ricchezza bello forte, un modo per dire che Dio gli arrivava dritto in casa. Ma soprattutto le raffigurazioni, quelle sì che erano un vero simbolo di potere. La cavalcata dei Magi con a capo la famiglia al completo, gli amici al seguito, stava in un certo senso ad indicare che chiunque avesse servito i Medici li avrebbe affiancati verso Dio, perchè era Dio che loro servivano, come fecero i Magi ai tempi di Cristo. Bene ma non benissimo, umili ma non troppo, ma mi piaceva, mi piaceva il loro modo d’essere.  
  
Ultimato il giretto del palazzo giungemmo nuovamente nel cortile dove le pietanze erano finalmente giunte a tavola, pronte per esser servite e divorate. L’odore acre del vino già mi penetrava l’anima, il profumo della carne arrosto era qualcosa di spettacolare, e cosa poteva esserci di meglio se non un bel banchetto all’aria aperta? La primavera inoltrata regalava gioie nella Firenze di quel lontano 1475, ed io non vedevo l’ora di mangiare, bere, brindare, quello sì che era un giorno di festa. Da quando avevo aperto la mia bottega non speravo altro che buttarmi a capofitto in una sfavillante carriera e quella, quella era l’occasione che aspettavo da anni.  
 _«Quindi quel Filippino, quel giovinetto che lavora con te in bottega, n’è figlio tuo, Botticello?»_ La voce di Lorenzo irruppe d’improvviso quando mi si affiancò. Ancora dovevano arrivare in molti, alcuni stavano parlocchiando con Giuliano poco più in là, e mentre noi ci accostavamo alla porta d’ingresso il suo sguardo si soffermò proprio su di me. Sorrisi come un fesso. _«L’è figlio del mio vecchio maestro, pace all’anima sua. L’ho preso come fosse mio quando ci ha lasciati. Lui ha fatto lo stesso con me, se non fosse stato per lui neanche avrei saputo mescolare i colori a quest’ora, sentivo...d’avere un debito con lui, mi capite?»_ Alzai le spalle, ma non guardavo Lorenzo direttamente in faccia, piuttosto mi ero soffermato in un punto impreciso del loggiato, col muso concentrato ed un cruccio che mi attraversava la faccia tonda. _«E’ stato dunque un atto di pietà, il tuo?»_ Mi si strinse il cuore, ed i miei occhi cerulei per la prima volta s’alzarono a ricercare il volto ambrato del Mecenate. _«Macchè. Filippino non ha bisogno di pietà. E’ in gamba il bambino.»_ Agitai una mano a mezz’aria, un gesto che pareva scacciare chissà quale assurdo pensiero. Sentii la mano di Lorenzo darmi una pacca sottile sulla spalla, e mi apprestai ad accentuare il sorriso in faccia, perchè non m’ero manco accorto di quanto serio dovessi essere, in quel momento. Lorenzo dovette avere qualcosa in mente, lo vidi schiudere le labbra pronto a parlarmi, ma ogni suo pensiero fu interrotto dal richiamo di Giuliano che lo attendeva dall’altro lato del cortile, vicino ad una signora dall’aspetto fin troppo altolocato. Mi morsi le labbra, ma gli feci cenno d’andare, lasciandogli cenno che avremmo parlato dopo. Mi voltai dunque verso la tavola che d’improvviso s’era riempita di leccornie. Per un attimo credetti di perdere il senso della realtà. La maggior parte di quelle pietanze neanche le conoscevo, e questo mi fece sentire un totale imbecille. Continuavo a guardarmi attorno con aria spersa, ed il loggiato s’era improvvisamente ghermito di gente, cosa che di certo non faceva altro che aumentare il mio imbarazzo. Mi rinchiusi nel mio disagio nell’attesa che iniziasse la cena, e già avevo nella testa soltanto il vino con cui mi sarei ubriacato che non m’accorsi di una figura che mi si era accostata.  
  
 _«La prima volta fa sempre un strano effetto, ma ti ci abituerai!»_ Saltai, letteralmente. Mi sentii la pancia in gola, il cuore in testa e le viscere così attorcigliate da farmi allontanare come un grasso rospo. La voce in questione, maschile ed ancora acerba, mi fece risvegliare dai miei pensieri così all’improvviso da catapultarmi violentemente alla realtà. Sbiancai come non mai, raggelato, e feci spaventare pure il ragazzetto che indietreggiò di un paio di passi ad occhi spalancati. Ci guardammo a lungo, lui dopo un po’ arcuò un sorriso ed io m’accigliai nel vederlo scoppiare a ridere di gusto. Avvampai, perchè m’ero reso conto della mia reazione comica. Poi sorrisi, rilasciando il mio sospiro di sollievo e mascherandolo con uno sbuffo sornione non propriamente convincente. _«Deh. M’hai fatto prende' 'n colpo!»_ Gli dissi di getto, senza manco ponderare le mie parole, senza manco riflettere sul fatto che quel giovanotto là potesse essere che so...un cugino di Lorenzo, o addirittura suo fratello! Lui intanto accentuava la sua risata, si prendeva gioco di me, ma lo faceva con una tenerezza tanto genuina da farmi sciogliere il cuore in petto. Quindi piuttosto che arrabbiarmi mi placai, ed a quel punto anche il mio volto dovette tornare ad un colore pressoché normale. _«Chiedo venia!»_ Disse lui, alzando i suoi grossi occhi scuri sul mio viso. Per la prima volta mi soffermai ad osservarlo, e stranamente, pur non avendolo mai visto, mi sembrò familiare. Pareva uscito da un’opera del Ghirlandaio. Aveva un musetto pieno e giovane, le gote rosee, due folte sopracciglia arcuate, il naso aquilino e due belle labbra da mordere, morbide sotto, ed a cuore nell’arcata superiore. I capelli scuri gli incorniciavano il viso ancora a tratti infantile, ma il suo sguardo, quello...beh...era speciale.  
Nell’imbarazzo ilare del momento aveva assunto un’espressione ingenua e delicata. La timidezza era leggibile nei suoi gesti a partire da come si toccava ripetutamente i capelli, a come con i suoi occhi da cerbiatto cercava costantemente di evitare i miei occhi, soffermandosi magari in tutt’altri punti, a volte sul mento, a volte sulla casacca, altre ancora sui ricci scompigliati della mia testa color carota. _«Lorenzo mi ha un po' parlato di te.»_ Confessò lui, ed io rimasi sorpreso del tono confidenziale con cui parlava del Magnifico. _«E che t’ha detto?»_ La velocità con cui glielo chiesi dovette farmi sembrare di uno sfacciato incredibile, ma la mia buffa espressione angosciata dovette parergli divertente, perchè il giovanotto mi sorrise con un tocco rabbonito. _«M’ha detto di aver trovato il mio specchio artistico...o qualcosa del genere. E’ sempre molto enigmatico quando preferisce lasciar tutto alla sorpresa del momento.»_ La sua voce pareva quasi un sibilo, ma nonostante ciò restai allibito ancor più nel vedere con quanta gentilezza mi si rivolgesse. Osò avvicinarsi ancora un po’, ed i miei occhi cercarono direttamente i suoi che, sfuggenti, distolsero immediatamente lo sguardo. Sulle gote di quel giovinetto si dipinse un tale rossore da intenerirmi, quindi cercai la sua spalla con una mano, ma lui sobbalzò al mio tocco delicato, pur non ritraendosi, irrigidendo giusto appena. _«E com’è che si chiama, il mio specchio artistico?»_ Cercai di incoraggiarlo con una punta d’ironia nella voce, ma c’era davvero troppa tensione perchè potessi davvero riuscire nel mio intento. Lo vidi alzare una mano verso la mia, ma il gesto si fermò a metà e lui se ne tornò dritto con gli arti sui fianchi. _«Angelo Ambrogini.»_ Disse con una smorfia disagiata. _«Ma qui mi chiamano tutti Poliziano.»_  
  
Non forzai la mano, era chiaro che mi trovassi di fronte ad un ragazzo fragile, anche troppo per rischiare di fare l’ennesima figuraccia. M’ero ripromesso che non mi sarei fatto riconoscer subito, avevo una reputazione professionale da mantenere. Poliziano era ai miei occhi come un agnellino indifeso, sarebbe bastato un gesto di troppo, una parola sbagliata, e lui sarebbe fuggito definitivamente, certamente non potevo permettermi di sprecare quell’unica occasione che avevo col Magnifico. In qualche modo avevo capito che quel giovanotto era proprio la famigerata persona che tanto avrebbe voluto presentarmi quella sera, quindi, il caro Poliziano, era il reale motivo della mia presenza lì, ed era chiaro, soprattutto dagli sforzi di quel ragazzetto, che ci trovassimo nella stessa situazione. Sfoggiai il mio miglior sorriso da ebete, mi morsi il labbro inferiore e lasciai la sua spalla schiarendomi la voce, cercando di darmi un tono. _«E beh...ecco...l’hai mai visto uno dei miei quadri, Agnolotto?»_ Gli affibbiai a casaccio quel soprannome, e lui mi guardò con quell’aria spersa, da agnellino. Me lo sarei mangiato volentieri in quel momento, tant’era tenero, ma dovevo ricordarmi di darmi un contegno. _«Sei un pittore?»_ Fui sorpreso da quella domanda, ma ancora di più dalla sua espressione speranzosa, dal sollevarsi di quella tensione che con tanta fatica cercavo di buttare giù. _«Deh, qualcosa del genere.»_ Il suo sollievo lo fece sciogliere in viso, inarcai un sopracciglio. _«Tu...tu sei davvero un pittore e non un poeta?»_ Balbettò lui. Per un attimo dovetti sforzarmi per non farmi sfuggire un commento sarcastico di troppo. Mi morsi la lingua, ma mi resi improvvisamente conto di come una mia sola parola avrebbe potuto farlo crollare completamente. La tentazione di marciarci sopra era troppo forte. Dovevo resistere, dovevo resistere assolutamente.  
  
 _«Mi piace definirmi un poeta alternativo, sai. Mi piace puntare alla bellezza, alla quintessenza di Dio.»_ Niente, cedetti. Lo so, lo so, non fu una grossa scelta, ma quando si trattava di scherzi non riuscivo a resistere. Nel vederlo sbiancare sentii un tale senso di colpa ed una tale soddisfazione da farmi sentire terribilmente potente. _«E di cosa parli...nelle tue poesie?»_ Incrociai le braccia in petto e mi appoggiai ad una delle colonne del loggiato. _«Le mie sono poesie speciali, sai, parlano di colori, di armonia, di natura e...»_ Lasciamo perdere ch’ero ignorante come una capra in fatto di poesia, non avrei saputo scrivere un verso nemmeno impegnandomi con tutto il cervello che avevo. _«...punto soprattutto coi miei versi ad uscire fuori dalle pagine, a colpire chi legge dritto al cuore.»_ Lui raggelò, lo sentii deglutire rumorosamente al mio fianco, si era allontanato di un passo. Quanto fui crudele con lui. Ma era stato così ingenuo da mostrarmi quello che era il suo più grande timore in quel momento. Le sue non erano parole buttate a caso, e con le sue domande fin troppo allusive si era tradito. Aveva il timore di essere rimpiazzato con un altro poeta più in gamba, ma non mi sorprese. Chiunque al suo posto, io stesso avrei avuto timore d’esser superato da qualcuno, o ancora peggio di entrare nel dimenticatoio del mio Mecenate. Peccato che i suoi timori erano infondati. _«Lorenzo ti ha già commissionato qualcosa?»_ Alzai le spalle, e rincarai la dose. _«Ci ha pensato Messer Giuliano a dir la verità.»_ Fu il colpo finale, toccai un tasto dolente senza nemmeno accorgermene. Vidi i suoi occhi farsi lucidi, la mascella serrarsi, potevo sentirne lo scricchiolio, ma non ero ancora diventato un bastardo, per sua fortuna. _«Sai, punto a descriverlo in tutto il suo splendore, così a fondo che chi lo guarderà potrà vederlo letteralmente uscire dalla tela.»_ Mi sentii il suo sguardo addosso. _«Dalla tela?»_ La mia mezza risata dovette tradirmi fin troppo, perchè l’agnellino mi diede un pugno dritto sul braccio e questo gli rimbalzò. Come avrete compreso non ero proprio un fruscello. Comunque sia risi, risi come un pazzo e me l’agguantai per le spalle con un braccio. _«Sei un farabutto!»_ Mi ringhiò addosso. _«Non t’ho detto che tipo di versi faccio, t’ho detto solo che li faccio! Speciali!»_ Che risposta sfacciata gli diedi, ma niente, la mia risata attirò l’attenzione di tutti, non ero propriamente una personcina silenziosa. Mi portai quel giovinetto a tavola, m’era venuta improvvisamente un fame tale da cancellare completamente il mio disagio. Vidi Lorenzo osservarci da lontano con un mezzo sorrisetto sul viso sfiorito e quello sguardo scuro puntato dritto su di noi.  
Era soddisfatto? E chi lo sa. Io lo ero parecchio, su questo non ho dubbi.  
  
Poliziano dovette maledirmi parecchio, ma quello non era solo il primo di tanti scherzi che gli avrei giocato. L’intesa artistica però, non c’è che dire, fu subito stabilita. Lorenzo ci aveva preso. Cenammo tutti insieme, ed il vino come predetto scaldò gli animi. In men che non si dica mi prodigai a rallegrare la serata con qualcuno dei miei millemila aneddoti, e dalle barzellette si passò all’arte, alla filosofia, alla poesia. Il mio spirito euforico venne a galla, le prime impressioni calarono ed anche Lorenzo dovette ricredersi sulle sue parole di quella mattina, perchè ad una certa lo vidi anche mettersi comodo, col gomito sul tavolo ed il mento agganciato al palmo. Sembrava guardarmi con aria trasognante, un’espressione che pareva riflettere su qualche strano mistero, ed è probabile che fu proprio in quel momento che realizzò quale opera commissionarmi per prima. Fu una serata memorabile.  
  


* * *

  
**Cenni Storici:**  
Chi era Poliziano?  
Il suo vero nome era **Angelo Ambrogini** , chiamato anche Agnolo dai suoi amici. Poliziano deriva da una storpiatura di Montepulciano (Mons Politianus), che era il suo luogo d'origine. Scrittore, poeta, un uomo dalla cultura impressionante che è stato capace di cambiare completamente la stilistica della letteratura italiana. Spesso accostato a Ficino (filosofo), è uno dei padri dell'umanesimo ed attorno a lui ci sono una moltitudine di leggende, dicerie e pettegolezzi che ad elencarli tutti potrei scrivere un libro intero! Ciò che dovete sapere sulla sua personalità è che era un ragazzo particolarmente timido e fondamentalmente insicuro. Come Botticelli fu accusato di Sodomia, in sostanza d'esser gay, che all'epoca era una vera e propria condanna. La sua poetica è spesso e volentieri accostata ai quadri di Sandro, proprio per la similitudine che c'è tra le loro opere, come se di fatto si completassero.

* * *

**Note dell’autrice:** Hello! Pian piano i personaggi cominciano a prendere forma, ed anche questo capitolo funge da piccola presentazione dei protagonisti. Mi piace che venga alla luce il carattere allegro e scherzoso di Botticelli, così come anche la compostezza regale di Lorenzo o la timidezza di Poliziano. Se avete bisogno di fonti dirette posso passarvi ciò che ho trovato <3


	3. Icché ci vah ci hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sbiancai nel trovarmi davanti Poliziano, tutto imbellettato con la sua casacchina rossa e con un tomo sottobraccio. Per un momento credetti d’esser diventato matto. O l’avevo sognato ad occhi aperti tanto a lungo da incollarne la faccia anche sulle altre persone, o le polveri del piombo m’avevano fatto davvero troppo male, o qualcosa stava andando per il verso sbagliato, ed io mi trovavo là, impotente dinanzi ad un’imminente catastrofe.

* * *

****

****

**« I L • P I T T O R E • D E L L A • G R A Z I A »**   
_**Icché ci vah ci hole** _   
_Quel che ci va, ci vuole_

  
  


Dalla famigerata serata a casa Medici erano passati giorni, giorni di duro lavoro, giorni in cui avevo una serie di rogne da sbrigare in bottega e che, per davvero, m’avevano impegnato anima e core in quel labirinto del caos fatto e finito. Nonostante ciò non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa quel giovinetto dai boccoli scuri. M’aveva colpito, in un certo qual senso era riuscito a perforarmi il cervello ed ora se ne stava lì, a battere e ribattere il chiodo sempre sullo stesso punto, riempendomi la testa di cicale starnazzanti.  
  
Da una parte ero geloso dell’intesa che c’era tra Agnolotto e Lorenzo. Poliziano era tanto colto quanto insicuro di sé. Se da una parte poteva conquistarti con un sorriso dalla tenerezza fanciullesca dall’altro invece ti mandava in estasi con le sue poesie pregne d’una forza antica, primordiale. Tutto regolare, se non fosse ch’io son sempre stato un animo troppo curioso per potermene star zitto e buono al posto mio, e di domande ne avevo tante quanti capelli avevo in testa. Lorenzino era rapito da lui, e non riuscivo manco a concepire come lo stesso Agnolo avesse potuto minimamente ponderare un possibile rimpiazzo, quand’era parecchio evidente che il Magnifico pendesse dalle sue labbra manco volesse divorarsele. Che poi avrei voluto divorarle anch’io era un altro discorso, e che non lo avessi ancora concepito, quel desiderio, era ancora tutt’altra storia.  
Ma comprendetemi! Quel giovinetto era parte del mio mondo, del mio pensiero, della mia arte! Trovavo nel suo verbo la mia fantasia, se lui scriveva io focalizzavo, se lui ponderava io già gettavo colore sulla tela. L’intesa era stata immediata, e mentre lui probabilmente stava pensando a quale dei miei scherzi avrebbe dovuto subire al prossimo incontro, io invece non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testaccia quelle guanciotte rosee, quel naso d’aquilotto e quegli occhi, quei profondi pozzi scuri in cui potevo immaginare specchiato quel mondo cui appartenevamo entrambi, con le labbra dischiuse in un sorriso abbozzato e quella mano d’angelo che soleva spesso stuzzicarsi i capelli rigirando i boccoli tra le dita, e-...  
  
 _«Sandro?»_ E mi volò di mano il pennello nel sentir una voce improvvisamente spezzare i miei pensieri. Quello cadde a terra, rotolando oltre l’appalto che reggeva la tavola in legno su cui stavo apportando un paio di modifiche dal mattino, tracciando una bella striscia rossa sul pavimento sporco di polveri e trucioli, mentre io come un imbecille ritornavo al caos e agli schiamazzi della bottega come risvegliatomi da chissà quale sogno ad occhi aperti. Ci volle n’attimo prima che i miei occhi andassero a focalizzare Filippino che mi sventolava una mano davanti alla faccia, tutto sporco di colore sul muso ed un cruccio perplesso con cui m’osservava, probabilmente chiedendosi se mi fossi completamente rincitrullito o cosa. _«Icchè tu fai, Filippino? Va che ti vedo.»_ A quell’esclamazione il giovanotto inarcò un sopracciglio con una faccia sarcastica piuttosto eloquente, ma per lo meno abbassò la mano, portandosela sul fianco. _«E’ arrivato il mercante. Quello del quadro di Biagio.»_ Per un istante rimasi a fissarlo interdetto, prima che un’illuminazione mi cogliesse d’improvviso, facendomi drizzare così velocemente da far cadere lo sgabello in terra. _«Non c’è tempo da perdere! Biagio dov’è?»_ Esclamai su di giri, col cuore che m’era guizzato dritto in gola mentre finalmente ricordavo quel che dovessi combinare quel giorno, un’occasione che stavo aspettando da troppo tempo e che faceva parte delle varie rogne di bottega cui dovevo prestar attenzione in quei giorni. _«L’ho mandato a prendere il pranzo, ma sarà qui a momenti. Sbrigati!»_ Mi animai completamente, recuperando il pennello da terra ed un panno con cui iniziai a pulirne rapidamente i crini. _«Non c’è tempo da perdere. Gli altri son fuori dalle palle?»_ Chiesi a Filippino che alzò gli occhi al cielo. _«Tutti, e mi devi un favore, perchè non ho mai inventato tante bugie in una volta sola.»_ Intanto avevo già recuperato la tavola di Biagio, un orrendo tondo di una Madonna con bambino circondata da Angeli che parevano essere stati masticati, più che concepiti da Dio. Maria sembrava una matrona romana, il bambino frutto dell’incrocio con un minotauro, per non parlare dello sfondo che sarebbe stato più convincente se disegnato da un bimbetto di due anni. Quando si dice che un quadro è mostruoso ebbene, mostruoso lo era, nel senso peggiore del termine. Storsi il naso mentre modificavo il quadro, aggiungendo con una punticina d’uovo dei cappucci rossi ritagliati sulla carta dritti sulle teste degli Angioletti, cosa che li rendeva invero meno ridicoli di quanto già non fossero, ma tanto sarebbe bastato come nota surreale nell’opera. _«Il favore te lo sto già facendo, Filippino mio, lo sto facendo a tutti quanti. Quel ladruncolo avrà la lezione che merita.»_ Borbottai nel completare l’opera, sistemando poi nuovamente il quadro al suo posto, da una posizione rialzata sulla migliore parete della bottega, per poi rimettere il pennello al suo posto dopo una rapida ripulita. Sentivamo già i passi di Biagio su via Nuova, e da quel che potevamo udire dalle sue parole pareva aver già incrociato qualcuno sulla strada. _«Avrà trovato Messer Giovanni lungo la via. Son certo che reggerà il gioco. Vado ad accoglierli personalmente.»_ Feci un cenno a Filippino prima d’avviarmi, perchè la faccia di Biagio non me la sarei persa per niente al mondo. Un vero peccato che chi aveva incontrato sulla via non fosse esattamente Messer Giovanni, il Mercante con cui c’eravamo accordati. Quasi sbiancai nel trovarmi davanti Poliziano, tutto imbellettato con la sua casacchina rossa e con un tomo sottobraccio. Per un momento credetti d’esser diventato matto. O l’avevo sognato ad occhi aperti tanto a lungo da incollarne la faccia anche sulle altre persone, o le polveri del piombo m’avevano fatto davvero troppo male, o qualcosa stava andando per il verso sbagliato, ed io mi trovavo là, impotente dinanzi ad un’imminente catastrofe.  
  
 _«Botticello!»_ Mi sorrise lui, ed io per un momento credetti di svenire. _«Agnolotto...ma che sorpresa!»_ E che sorpresa! _«Cheeee-...»_ Troppo acuto, mi schiarii la voce. _«Che-che ci fai te qui?»_ Il mio tono interrogativo dovette stupirlo parecchio, perchè sbattè le palpebre con un filo di perplessità più che giustificabile. _«Ti ho portato una cosa.»_ Disse lui, e per un momento incrociai gli occhi di Biagio che reggeva intanto il cestello con il pranzo. _«Ah sì? Non dovevi.»_ No davvero, non dovevi. _«Son capitato in un momento sbagliato?»_ Oh no, soltanto nel momento peggiore in cui potesse capitare. _«Noooo, no! No di certo, vieni pure. Ah, Biagio! Messer Giovanni dovrebbe essere alla porta, sii gentile e accompagnalo. E’ un tuo cliente, non può aspettare.»_ Lanciai un’occhiata allarmata verso Filippino che mi guardava dall’altro capo della stanza mentre io agguantavo Poliziano per le spalle e me lo portavo vicino -ecco...forse un po’ troppo- alla faccia. Quindi mormorai. _«Ascoltami bene Agnolotto, qualsiasi cosa tu veda da adesso in avanti fa finta di nulla, anche se ti sembrerà qualcosa di completamente surreale.»_ Ero talmente concentrato nello spiegargli i piani che non m’ero manco accorto del fatto che lui fosse diventato paonazzo nella mia stretta. Lo guardai negli occhi e lui annuì velocemente, alché gli diedi una bella pacca sulla spalla, abbozzando un sorrisetto che lo fece semplicemente avvampare ancor più di quanto già non fosse. _«Via! Dobbiamo esser pronti. Stanno arrivando.»_ Intercettai lo sguardo di Agnolotto dopo averlo lasciato e rimasi anche perplesso nel vedere come si sventolasse la faccia con il tomo. _«Caldo?»_ Agitò una mano ed abbassò lo sguardo in terra come a volermi dire di non preoccuparmi, ma quel giorno ero davvero troppo concentrato sul mio scherzo per prestarci troppa attenzione.  
  
In un paio d’attimi entrarono in scena Biagio e Messer Giovanni, un mercante sulla quarantina che conoscevo da anni ormai, ed io mi feci avanti, ostentando la migliore delle mie facce da schiaffi. _«E’ un piacere avervi qui, Messer Giovanni. Vedo che avete già conosciuto Biagio, è uno dei miei migliori allievi.» «Caro Sandro, il piacere è tutto mio ed il tuo allievo è delizioso.»_ Fece una pausa, ed io adocchiai Biagio che, tutto orgoglioso, tirava su il mento da bravo pavone spiumato qual era. Intanto Giovanni proseguiva. _«Gli stavo giusto dicendo che passando a farti un saluto, ieri, ho adocchiato la sua Madonnina. Mi piacerebbe comprargliela ad un prezzo più che ragionevole.»_ Mi voltai proprio verso la parete dove il tondo di Biagio era esposto, e mostrandogliela con un ampio gesto la indicai ai presenti a mano aperta. _«L’opera è questa, probabilmente la migliore fatta da Biagio da che è qui in bottega.»_ Per un attimo Poliziano non si strozzò nella sua stessa saliva, e non seppi mai se fosse per la bruttezza dell’opera in sé o per i cappucci che ci avevo incollato. Sta di fatto che intercettai velocemente il suo sguardo mentre cercava di mantenersi calmo, rivolgendogli un rapidissimo occhiolino complice, per poi tornare verso Biagio che, invece, fissava il tondo con aria preoccupata, mentre Messer Giovanni continuava zelante i suoi elogi verso l’opera della quale, ovviamente, fingeva di non vedere i cappucci rossi, esattamente come tutti noi. La trattativa fu conclusa in breve tempo, Biagio nonostante tutto, incredulo di quella situazione raggelante, riuscì a strappare una buona cifra al Mercante che gli lasciò un sacchettino di monete in mano, per poi voltarsi verso di me che continuavo a sorridergli ampiamente. _«Passerò a ritirare l’opera domattina. Assicuratevi che sia bene imballata per il viaggio verso Roma.»_ Poliziano ancora mi fissava. _«Sarà fatto di certo, Messer Giovanni. Vi ringrazio per la vostra premura.»_ E nel congedo mi rivolsi anche a Biagio stesso, facendogli cenno d’accompagnare il Mercante alla porta.  
  
Povero Agnolotto che non ci capiva più nulla! Mi apprestai a salire su di uno sgabello per rimuovere velocemente tutti i cappuccetti rossi, utilizzando il pennello per ritoccare le punticine di colore in modo tale che non si notasse il cambiamento e poi, veloce, tornai a terra spostando lo sgabello ed infilando i cappuccetti in una sacca. Non ebbi nemmeno il tempo di voltarmi verso Poliziano per avvertirlo, che Biagio era già di ritorno di corsa verso l’opera che, ai suoi occhi, aveva subito l’ennesimo cambiamento radicale. Sbiancò. _«Ma-ma-maestro!»_ Mi voltai con un sorrisino pacioso. _«Dimmi tutto, Biagiotto. Non sei contento?»_ Inarcai un sopracciglio nel guardare quell’aria stravolta, e seppur dentro di me provavo una soddisfazione inaudita al di fuori restavo di una calma quasi inquietante, tanto che riuscii ad inquietarlo davvero, visto che lo vidi avanzare verso il tondo che veniva puntato con un dito. _«C’erano dei cappucci rossi sugli Angeli! Non li avete visti? Che fine hanno fatto?»_ Lo fissai basito, ma per poco non sentii il cuore in gola quando Biagio si rivolse dritto verso Poliziano, additandolo. _«Voi li avete visti? Nevvero? Li avete visti!»_ Ero preoccupato. Se Filippino era abituato alle mie burle e sapeva come gestirle, Agnolo era la prima volta che si ritrovava davanti ad uno scherzo ‘sì pesante, poteva tradirmi da un momento all’altro, eppure lo vidi sollevare le sopracciglia lentamente, seppur con quella consueta timidezza che mi faceva venir voglia di mangiargli le guance. _«Messere io temo che abbiate preso una svista. Non c’è mai stato alcun cappuccio sui capi degli Angioletti.»_ Se avessi potuto baciarlo, l’avrei fatto lì, seduta stante. Il trionfo a quel punto fu assicurato. Biagio si voltò verso di me, ed io, con una preoccupazione degna dei migliori teatri mi avvicinai a lui con un lento sospiro. _«Temevo che questo momento sarebbe giunto.»_ Gli dissi gravemente, e lui se possibile sbiancò ancor di più. _«In che senso, Maestro? Che cosa mi succede?»_ Filippino sospirò, allontanandosi con un cenno del capo e farfugliando qualcosa a denti stretti, per poi dare una pacca sulla spalla del poveretto che già mi guardava con gli occhi lucidi. _«Vedi, Biagio, alle volte gli artisti vengono colpiti da una malattia derivata dalla respirazione delle polveri in bottega. Alcune menti non reggono ed il piombo le avvelena, e le persone colpite iniziano a soffrire di gravi allucinazioni che vanno via via peggiorando. Nei casi meno gravi capita giusto di immaginarsi delle cose che non esistono, ma...»_ Lo vidi pendere dalle mie labbra. _«Ma…?»_ Mi chiese, ed io sospirai, mentre la voce di Giovanni si faceva udire da lontano, come un eco. _«BIAGIOOOOOOO.»_ Biagio saltò sul posto, mi guardava esterrefatto. _«Chi è?»_ E Poliziano colse la palla al balzo. _«Chi è chi?»_ Io strinsi la mascella. _«Nei casi più gravi capita anche di sentire delle voci nella testa, come echi indistinti.» «BIAAAAAGIOOO. NON PUOI SFUGGIRMI BIAGIOOOO. SEI UN LADRO, UN FARABUTTO, UN IMPOSTORE.»_ Il ragazzo indietreggiò, colto alla sprovvista, iniziò a balbettare, a tremare vistosamente, tanto che il sacchetto di monete gli cadde di mano. _«E cosa debbo fare per guarire?»_ Lo guardai ancor più gravemente. _«Allontanarti dalla bottega, il più possibile, e far sì da stare meno a contatto che puoi con le polveri dei colori.»_ Manco mi lasciò terminare che già stava scappando oltre la soglia della bottega, verso Santa Maria Novella. Poliziano si voltò verso di me interdetto, mentre io alzavo un dito, facendogli cenno di attendere. Giovanni e Filippino tornarono sbucando da oltre un arazzo steso, ridendo come matti, mentre io m’accingevo a recuperare il sacchetto di monete da terra per restituirlo al mercante. _«Un trionfo! Grazie Gianni!»_ Mi strinsi con una pacca sulla spalla al mio amico, che intanto ancora rideva bonariamente. _«Era una vita che volevo prender parte ad una delle tue burle, razza di bischero! Direi che è ora di mangiare un boccone, che ne dite?»_ Gli sorrisi ampiamente mentre mi dedicavo a scompigliare i capelli di Filippino ancora piegato a metà dalle risate, per poi fare un cenno ad entrambi. _«Andate a mangiare voi due, io scambio due chiacchiere con l’Agnolotto qui e vi raggiungo.»_  
  
Quindi li lasciai andare, mentre già mi voltavo verso Poliziano che mi fissava dal suo canto a braccia incrociate, con il tomo stretto in petto. _«Li tratti tutti così, i tuoi allievi meno dotati?»_ La sua domanda mi colse alla sprovvista, tanto che nel guardarlo mi ritrovai a lasciar andare una specie di sbuffo mezzo imbarazzato. _«Deh, no! Lui era un caso speciale. M’avrà rubato non so quanti soldi, il ladruncolo. Mi dava pena tutti i giorni. Non sapesse solo dipingere lo metterei a mescolar colori, ma...da lì a farmi grullo c’è differenza.»_ Non ero certo d’essermi spiegato a dovere, ma la mia versione dovette piuttosto convincerlo, perchè Agnolo sciolse l’intreccio delle braccia e mi porse il libro che aveva portato fin lì. _«Per te.»_ Aprii il tomo oltre la copertina, leggendo il titolo sulla prima pagina. _«Son le poesie che leggesti l’altra sera!»_ La mia faccia dovette soddisfarlo parecchio, ma indubbiamente ero sorpreso da quel regalo. Le poesie erano state trascritte con una mano impeccabile, nel saggiare la sua grafia venni colto da un vuoto d’aria e mi ritrovai a sorridere senza manco accorgermene. Quando rialzai lo sguardo, dopo chissà quanto tempo, notai come Poliziano mi stesse osservando, e nonostante i suoi occhi mi sfuggirono all’istante fui colto da un moto di profonda tenerezza nei suoi confronti, e richiusi il libro con un lento sospiro. _«Le pagine bianche le ho lasciate per le tue illustrazioni.»_ Mi incitò lui, per quanto mi ritrovai ben presto a fissarlo ad occhi strabuzzati. _«Aspetta, che?»_ Lui s’accigliò, proseguendo. _«Non vuoi? Pensavo d’aver capito che fosse una tua passione.»_ E ci aveva preso, anche se non ricordo in quale assurda occasione glielo avessi detto. Che fossi ubriaco? La cosa era molto probabile. _«E l’è, di certo!»_ Confermai, ancora titubante. _«Se lo farai, questo libro sarà di entrambi, e sarà qualcosa di unico.»_ Aggiunse Poliziano, avvicinandosi di un paio di passi, sino ad accogliere le mie mani, così da richiuderle sopra al libro, stringendole così calorosamente che non potetti non abbozzare un sorriso mesto. _«Dopo averti chiesto complicità non posso di certo rifiutarmi.»_ Accennai io, sempre con quella punta d’ironia con cui dovevo prender a gioco qualsiasi cosa. Mi sconvolse vedere come nonostante il mio tono m’avesse preso completamente sul serio, quindi alzai ancora lo sguardo, ammiccando con le sopracciglia. E lo vidi avvicinarsi. Lentamente, zitto zitto, il caro Agnolotto mi si avvicinava, rafforzando la stretta sulle mie mani e guardandomi con le palpebre appena dischiuse in viso. Lo fece con una flemma inaudita. Ad un certo punto sentii il cuore balzarmi in petto, iniziare a battere prepotentemente, mentre i miei occhi dovettero dilatarsi chissà quanto. Lui dischiuse le labbra, ed io feci altrettanto, ma dalla mia bocca ne uscì solo una frase. _«C’è di positivo che ora che sei qui, puoi vedere qualcuno dei miei quadri.»_ Avessi potuto maledirmi allora l’avrei fatto, ma la tensione era troppa ed io non ero pronto, così gli feci una bella proposta che m’avrebbe districato da quella situazione imbarazzante. Lui indietreggiò drasticamente, lo vidi mordersi le labbra, e per un momento già me l’immaginai tre metri sotto terra. Povero Agnolo che si ritrovò ad annuire giusto per circostanza. Me lo trascinai un po’ in bottega, mostrandogli qualche mia tavola in lavorazione, qualcuna quasi ultimata. Persi qualche minuto a spiegargli il modo in cui amavo insegnare ai ragazzi, gli parlai dei tanti allievi che accoglievo a me, confessandogli come davvero ci tenessi alla loro istruzione, alla loro passione per l’arte, per la bellezza dei colori, delle forme. E mentre lui, abbassata la tensione e l’imbarazzo mi osservava rapito, io perdevo ancor più tempo e ci mettevo ancor più euforia nel palesargli quel che era il mio piccolo mondo e fui certo, certissimo, che questo mio pensiero fosse, da lui, pienamente condiviso.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Cenni Storici:**  
La Bottega di Sandro Botticelli si trovava in **via Nuova** (oggi via del Porcellana), un viottolo nella città medievale di Firenze frequentato da artisti d'ogni tipo, praticamente ad un passo dalla piazza di Santa Maria Novella e di fianco alla Chiesa d'Ognissanti. Al tempo era un luogo pieno di vita, chiassoso, con ragazzetti che giocavano per strada e donne che parlottavano dalla mattina alla sera. La bottega di Botticelli, in particolare, era famosissima per i continui schiamazzi tra gli allievi. Al suo interno si poteva respirare un clima caotico quanto piacevole, proprio per la capacità di Sandro di mettere a proprio agio i suoi ragazzi. Botticelli era solito accogliere parecchi giovani a sé ed aveva un carattere giocoso e pieno di vita. Si divertiva a combinare scherzi in ogni dove, e molti di questi sono anche passati alla storia.

* * *

**Note dell'autrice:** Ringrazio tutti coloro che stanno seguendo la mia storia. Sto cercando di non farvi aspettare troppo tra un capitolo e l'altro e ho fatto una piccola scaletta di come vorrei si sviluppassero gli eventi. Adesso comincia a prendere forma anche la parte sentimentale del racconto, per quanto questa sia ancora molto acerba. <3 Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, ci tengo molto!


	4. Agnolo c'ha i pioppini ner capo per davvero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una musa non è qualcosa di terreno né da toccare con pensieri impudici, è un essere superiore, etereo, divino, non avrei mai osato sfiorare Simonetta con un dito, non ne sarei stato nemmeno capace, né mi sentivo all'altezza della sua meravigliosa grazia. Ritrovai in quella fanciulla tutto ciò che avevo ricercato per tutta la mia vita, e senza pari lo era davvero, perchè mai più ebbi occasione di trovar qualcuna che potesse mai eguagliarla. L'unica cosa di me che potea sfiorarne l'immagine era la mia arte!

* * *

**« I L • P I T T O R E • D E L L A • G R A Z I A »**   
_**Agnolo c'ha i pioppini ner capo per davvero** _   
_Agnolo non ha capito proprio niente_

  
  
Il clima primaverile iniziava a scaldare la bella Fiorenza, preparava tutti noi all'estate, si faceva sentire bene bene col cinguettio senza sosta degli uccelli, col risveglio degli animali rimasti in letargo fino a quel momento, e così come le bestie anche la gente si ridestava, la bella stagione portava allegria e schiamazzi per le strade dello stretto e caotico borgo medievale. I bambini, attirati dal bel tempo, solevano intrufolarsi in ogni dove, nascondendosi anche tra i banchi del mercato, tra i tavoli di bottega, portando ulteriore caos nel caos già presente tra i ragazzi, quei benedettissimi ragazzetti in preda agli ormoni che solo la gioventù ti porta dentro, che passavano più tempo a batter la fiacca per corteggiar le fanciulle di quartiere che a lavorare, e spesso e volentieri dovevo stargli dietro e incoraggiarli -diciamo così- ad usar le mani per pennelli diversi da quelli che a mala pena si tenevan nei pantaloni. Un po' troppo duro forse? Eppure è un dato di fatto, così come si sveglia il mondo così le commissioni aumentano, eravamo letteralmente sommersi di lavoro e non c'era tempo da perdere. Ma parlando di pennelli diversi da quelli per la pittura, eravamo rimasti ad Agnolotto che aveva tentato di metter le sue belle labbra sulle mie. Dopo quell'evento temevo non sarebbe più venuto a trovarmi a causa del mio rifiuto, e dato che il mio n'era proprio un modo per respingerlo, allora avevo provato a metter un paio di pezze al ridicolo invitandolo io stesso a ripresentarsi, così io avrei dipinto e lui avrebbe approfittato della bella luce di bottega per mettersi a scriver qualcosa. In quel periodo stavo lavorando ad una commissione per i Vespucci, i miei vicini di casa. La famiglia aveva messo radici nel borgo prima ancora che mi ci trasferissi io, erano a tutti gli effetti amici del mi' babbo, ed avevano qualche intrallazzo con gli affari di uno de' miei fratelli, quindi diciamo che si facevan vedere spesso e volentieri da quelle parti e m'avevan commissionato di tutto e di più da quanto avevo aperto bottega pe' conto mio. L'ultima di queste aveva a che fare con la giostra primaverile che si sarebbe tenuta di lì a poco, aveva in programma come premi uno stendardo _-che avevo già terminato-_ ed un ritratto della preziosissima "Sans Pair", la dama cui i giochi eran dedicati. Se vi state chiedendo chi fosse, questa Sans Pair, siete parecchio sfortunati. Averla conosciuta è stata una benedizione, tra le migliori che avessi mai potuto desiderare. Simonetta, così si chiamava, era bella come un angelo, una meraviglia plasmata dalla natura, senza pari per la sua grazia, 'sì meravigliosa da esser invidiata da tutte le donne di Firenze, una Venere cullata dall'oro della gioventù, baciata dalla più tenera delicatezza, vestita di un candore etereo, a tal punto che Dio stesso ne fosse geloso a tal punto da volersela riprendere al più presto. Di salute fragile, Simonetta era spesso malata, si supponeva avesse contratto il mal sottile, così suo marito Marco la teneva rinchiusa in una campana di vetro affinchè non si sforzasse troppo. Io n'ero propriamente d'accordo con la sua decisione, se qualcuno ha poco da vivere tanto vale che la vita se la goda, ma affrontare l'argomento era fuori discussione, così gli avevo chiesto la cortesia di farla posare per me un paio di volte per il ritratto, e fortunatamente aveva acconsentito alla cosa, fidandosi più del mio nome che della mia persona. Se pensava che volessi fottergli la moglie _-lo pensava di tutti, Marcolino n'era proprio famoso per la sua bellezza-_ si sbagliava di grosso. Una musa non è qualcosa di terreno né da toccare con pensieri impudici, è un essere superiore, etereo, divino, non avrei mai osato sfiorarla con un dito, non ne sarei stato nemmeno capace, né mi sentivo all'altezza della sua meravigliosa grazia. Ritrovai in quella fanciulla tutto ciò che avevo ricercato per tutta la mia vita, e senza pari lo era davvero, perchè mai più ebbi occasione di trovar qualcuna che potesse mai eguagliarla. L'unica cosa di me che potea sfiorarne l'immagine era il mio penne- la mia arte!  
Ma arriviamo al punto della situazione. Me ne stavo giusto occupando da qualche mese, ormai ero quasi giunto alla fine del ritratto, e dati i continui schiamazzi dei miei allievi ero stato costretto a rifugiarmi in uno studio più piccolo della bottega, forse meno luminoso, ma potevo accontentarmi e lasciar le sale più grosse ai ragazzi.  
  
 _«E' meravigliosa!»_ Irruppe con dolcezza la voce di Poliziano alle mie spalle. Sorrisi, perchè sapevo fosse la verità. _«Oh sì, lo è. Lo è. Come questa meraviglia non ce ne sono.»_ Gli risposi, perdendomi per un momento la sua espressione, concentrato com'ero a sistemare i decori degli abiti. _«Sei riuscito a ritrarla in ogni suo dettaglio, sembrerebbe quasi uscire dalla tela, è...emozionante. Mi verrebbe quasi voglia di-...»_ Si fermò, io misi da parte il pennello, voltandomi a guardarlo dritto in faccia. Il mio sorriso sghembo doveva parlare chiaro, mi sarei davvero voluto limitare a quello, o ad un commento di circostanza, ma son sempre stato troppo impulsivo, troppo sfacciato per poter rifletter su 'ste sottigliezze. Non son mica n'intellettuale io! _«Che c'è, vorresti baciare anche lei?»_ Un macigno, ecco cos'era il mio commento, e tecnicamente stavo pure scherzando, ma dovetti toccare un tasto tanto dolente che per un attimo vidi Poliziano sprofondare lì dov'era, ci mancava poco che si scavasse la fossa da solo. Oggettivamente? Ero stato un citrullo, ma giuro che non c'era cattiveria nelle mie parole, volevo solo imbarazzarlo un po', non distruggerlo. _«T-te ne sei accorto, allora.»_ Balbettò, mentre io mi circondavo del Paradiso tirandolo giù pezzo per pezzo a suon di invocazioni. Strinsi le labbra e recuperai un panno per pulirmi le mani. Dovevo riflettere, accendere il cervello, cercare una via di fuga da quella situazione, ma sapevo perfettamente che scappare non era propriamente il massimo delle scelte. Ero già fuggito troppe volte, a quel punto tanto valeva affrontarlo di petto. _«Son buono, non grullo.»_ Buono mica tanto, ma era l'unica risposta che mi venne in mente sul momento. Lui tentennò. _«Non è cosa mia.»_ Soffiò in maniera quasi impercettibile, inarcai le sopracciglia mentre lui prendeva una bella boccata d'aria. Povero martire, ormai era diventata una prassi quella di vederlo annaspare per causa mia. Lasciai che proseguisse. _«La bella Vespucci, dico, non è cosa mia.»_ Quella frase poteva avere molteplici significati, mi limitai a prenderli tutti in considerazione, prima di rispondergli con un sorrisino sornione. _«Stavo solo scherzando, Agnolo. Suvvia, non riusciresti ad avvicinarti a lei manco volendo, Marcolino ti leverebbe le zecche di dosso prima ancora d'arrivarci, così, per partito preso!»_ La buttai sull'ironia, ma lui era mortalmente serio, mi raggelò con uno sguardo e la mia voce si affievolì gradualmente. Compresi a quel punto che non era proprio Simonetta il punto della situazione, non era per quello che se l'era presa. Per la prima volta in vita mia ero senza parole. Lui richiuse il libro, depositando la penna nel calamaio con una flemma agghiacciante. Lo seguii mentre si alzava dallo scrittoio, ed era tanto sicuro di quel che faceva solo perchè questa volta ero io, quello in seria difficoltà. Come mi si avvicinò io mi alzai in piedi...pessima scelta! Ero grande e grosso, largo soprattutto, diciamo che il mio gesto lo intimorii un tantino, ed infatti indietreggiò. Ogni qualvolta cercavo di fare un passo per andargli incontro finivo sempre per peggiorare le cose. Maremma maiala!  
  
Sospirai rassegnato, crollando nuovamente sullo sgabello che scricchiolò sul mio dolce peso, fu a quel punto che Poliziano dovette comprendere non fosse qualcosa d'intenzionale, quel gesto "intimidatorio". Da bravo polletto alzò nuovamente la cresta. _«Via, cosa vuoi?»_ La sua domanda mi colse impreparato, alzai lo sguardo confuso come non mai. Agnolo alzò il tiro, voleva proprio farmi imbestialire. _«Cosa vuoi per tacere?»_ Ahia. Questo non doveva dirlo. _«Mi prendi in giro?»_ No, era fin troppo serio. Sentii la rabbia montare, il mio sguardo dovette inasprirsi parecchio, ma non riuscii a non crucciarmi. _«Mi fai così basso di morale, Agnolo?»_ Lo vidi sorridere amaramente. _«Quello basso di morale tra i due son io, Sandro.»_ Non ce la feci. Scoppiai a ridere, la mia reazione fu per lui come una secchiata d'acqua gelida. Barcollò, ma non riuscii a trattenermi. Era una risata disperata la mia, avevo combinato più disastri che altro con le mie fisime e lui s'incolpava della cosa credendo davvero che fosse "quello" il problema! Mi passai una mano sul viso, stropicciandolo stancamente, sfruttando quel gesto per prendermi un briciolo di tempo in più. Avevo bisogno di riflettere, ed in quella condizione non ce la facevo proprio.  
 _«Facciamo così, vieni qui, ti dirò un mio segreto e poi saremo alla pari.»_ Non sapevo manco io cosa stessi facendo, lui tentennò, esitando un momento, poi mi si avvicinò con una lentezza ridicola. Lo attesi a fronte aggrottata fino a quando non fu abbastanza vicino, ma se mi fossi alzato di nuovo avrebbe creduto che volessi picchiarlo, così gli feci cenno con la mano di avvicinarsi ancora un po'. _«Vie' qui, sei ancora lontano, non aver paura.»_ Mi guardò perplesso, ma obbedì. Gli presi il viso tra le mani sporche di colore, saggiando quelle guance morbide da ventenne tra le dita ruvide. Lui non mi guardava, distolse da subito lo sguardo, arrossendo come il giovinetto inesperto qual era. Sbuffai divertito e mi protesi in avanti, ma prima ancora che potessi ridurre le distanze una voce irruppe nello studio cogliendo entrambi alla sprovvista.  
  
 _«Ooooh eccolo qui il nostro Bottice-» «IIIIIIHHH!»_ Indietreggiai di colpo, sbilanciandomi sullo sgabello e cadendo col culo per terra. Combinai un disastro rovesciando tutto: la tavola pe' i colori cadde in terra con un tonfo, i pennelli scivolarono appresso a me ed il quadro cadde dal cavalletto e per poco non mi finì addosso, per poco, sì, perchè fu preso al volo e rimase fermo a mezz'aria, sospeso ad un palmo dal mio naso. _«Oplà!»_ Esclamò la voce che ora si rigirava il quadro per guardarselo, coprendosi con quello la faccia, almeno dalla mia prospettiva. Cercai Poliziano, che fissava il ragazzo pochi passi più in là. Non che fossimo tutti così distanti, ma quello studio era piccolo quanto agibile rispetto al resto della bottega, decisamente meno caotico, diciamo. Mi fissai comunque sulla faccia di Agnolo, che sembrava stranamente rilassato dalla presenza che aveva davanti, ed io intanto m'alzavo, cercando di sbirciare oltre il dipinto per intercettare la faccia dell'intruso: era Giuliano.  
 _«Ve la stavate spassando?»_ Incominciò benissimo con le domande scomode, ma non capivo a chi fosse rivolto, aveva praticamente gli occhi incollati al quadro. Poliziano sbuffò con un filo di divertimento negli occhi, e quel guizzo mi lasciò un attimo esterrefatto. Prima mi chiedeva quanti soldi volessi per mantenere il segreto e poi se la rideva? _«Non proprio.»_ Rispose Agnolo a Giuliano, e questo continuava con l'interrogatorio. _«Ti sei cacciato di nuovo nei guai o che cosa?»_ E come prima sembrava completamente disinteressato dal guardarci, rapito dall'opera che si ostinava ad analizzare come il miglior critico d'arte della storia. Non l'avevo mai visto così preso da un dipinto, di questo ne son certo. Ero confuso, molto confuso, perchè non capivo di quali "altri guai" parlasse, rivolto ad Agnolo poi, ch'era una specie di amorino uscito dai quadri del Verrocchio, n'avrei mai pensato ad uno così impicciato in qualche bisca. Sbattei le palpebre perplesso e Giuliano mi additò, guardandomi finalmente. _«Botticello! Non m'aspettavo fossi tipo da fanciulli! Ti ci vedevo più con una donna, debbo esser sincero.»_ Spalancai la bocca, ma non ne uscì nulla, Giuliano proseguì, gesticolando con una mano, mentre con l'altra teneva su la tavola del quadro come fosse stata una piuma. _«Certo è anche vero che non avere una moglie a trent'anni è cosa assai strana, ma da lì ad immaginare te ed Agno-»_ La voce di Poliziano lo interruppe. _«Credo ci sia stato...un fraintendimento.»_ Azzardò, ma io non ero in grado di dir nulla, avevo un macigno nella pancia. Pensai che Agnolo c'avesse i pioppini ner capo per davvero, perchè in due secondi Giuliano c'aveva capito più di lui. Infatti ci guardò in alternanza, strizzando un occhio con fare complice e prontamente rispondendogli. _«Nah, io non credo!»_ Fece poi un cenno verso il quadro, come se nulla fosse cambiando argomento, mollando la questione come fosse stata di poco conto. _«Lo voglio!»_ Disse infatti con un cenno verso il quadro, io inarcai un sopracciglio e mi stropicciai ancora la faccia, muovendomi per recuperare la tavola personalmente. La afferrai con una mano e sbuffai disperatamente. _«Deh! Non farmi uscir di testa, Giuliano! Che voi te, che qua 'n c'è niente da volere! Questo quadro è per la Giostra della prossima settimana, non te lo posso vendere.»_ Piantò una mezza risata soffusa, senza farsi affatto scoraggiare dalle mie parole. Vidi accendersi una luce nuova in quello sguardo scuro, e se anche non lo conoscessi da chissà quanto avevo già intuito cosa gli passasse per la capoccia. _«Allora vorrà dire che vincerò il torneo, ed allora sarà mio.»_ Semplice e diretto, Giuliano s'espresse accompagnato da un sorrisetto giocoso ed una convinzione negli occhi esemplare. Protesi le labbra in una smorfia rassegnata, ma nonostante tutto non riuscii a capire del tutto la questione, ero anche irritato dalla scioltezza con cui Poliziano aveva affrontato tutta quella questione. Palesemente ero l'unico scemo che ancora non c'aveva capito na cica di quel che stesse accadendo, e la cosa iniziava a farsi frustrante. _«Parla. Icchè ci fai te qui, Giulianino? Non sarai mica venuto solo pe' noi due o sbaglio?»_ Indicai me e Poliziano, mentre Giuliano circumnavigava il tavolo da lavoro e se ne andava alla finestra dalle ante spalancate, protendendosi in avanti, oltre il davanzale. _«Non proprio, no! Ho saputo che dovevi occuparti del dipinto e volevo dare una sbirciata dalla tua finestra. So che siete vicini di casa.»_ Mi accigliai, fissandolo mentre si sporgeva ancora un po'. _«Ma chi? Ma chi, Giuliano, chi? E poi che combini? O Giulio va che se ti sporgi ancora un po' te mi pigli 'l volo!»_ Manco mi guardava. _«La bella Simonetta! Da quale finestra s'affaccia?»_ Non riuscii a credere alle mie orecchie. Mi spalmai una mano sulla faccia, mentre Agnolo se la rideva alle mie spalle. Rimasi inebetito a guardarli in alternanza, Giuliano sospirò come un giovinetto innamorato accentuando soltanto le risa di quell'altro sciagurato, e là, oh sì, là fu tutto più chiaro. _«Dall'altro lato.»_ Snocciolai rassegnato. _«Ma in genere non s'affaccia più di tanto, e te dovresti far attenzione al tuo collo, prima che Marco te lo spezzi. Sempre che non ti butti di sotto prima.»_ Lo additai con eloquenza, ma Giuliano sbuffò una risata e si sporse ancora un po', per poi ritrarsi tutt'insieme. Sembrava un bambino, tutto giochi ed incoscienza, la cosa mi faceva preoccupare. _«Potrà anche tenerla in gabbia, ma non potrà nasconderla a lungo ai miei occhi.»_ Razza di incosciente! Ecco cos'era, n'incosciente. Lo sentii sospirare estasiato. _«Aaah, Botticello! Non puoi davvero capire cosa mi faccia quella ragazza! L'avrei voluta io in sposa, le avrei fatto assaporare i più bei piaceri della vita, altro che sbarre.»_ Pensai che il destino, quella volta, fosse stato davvero troppo crudele. Lessi una tale sincerità in quello sguardo che riuscii finalmente a sorridere. Mi avvicinai alla finestra, andando a chiudere i battenti, lanciando un'occhiata rapida a Poliziano prima di far ritorno sui grossi occhi scuri del rampollo. _«Fai così, torna dopo il torneo, voglio farti una sorpresa.»_ Vidi la curiosità accendersi sul giovanotto, il sorriso che mi rivolse mi intenerì. _«Che hai in mente?»_ Lo ammonii subito con una mano dinanzi alla faccia. _«Lo scoprirai sul momento, ora va, forza! N'hai mica da prepararti per il torneo? Se vuoi quel ritratto te lo devi guadagnare.»_ Gli smerciai una pacca sulla spalla e lui ammiccò con la stessa complicità. _«Puoi giurarci, amico mio. Puoi, ah! Mi son dimenticato una cosa. Agnolo!»_ Giuliano si voltò verso Poliziano, richiamandolo con un cenno eloquente del mento. Lo guardò diversi attimi, ma non parlò subito, Agnolo sembrava comunque aver compreso qualcosa. _«Sì, sì, lo so, è ora.»_ Così rispose, scostandosi dal posto dove s'era piantato per tornarsene allo scrittoio, a recuperar le sue cose.  
  
Arricciai il naso, con una stretta allo stomaco opprimente. Avrei preferito parlargli, avere un minuto da soli per poter chiarire velocemente quant'era successo prima ma niente, niente, jellato fino alla fine dovevo essere! _«Veramente volevo dirti che t'ha cercato un tale, un Signore, insomma, uno...uno! Dice di volerti parlare al più presto.»_ Agnolo non fece una piega davanti a quelle parole di Giuliano, la cosa mi preoccupò. Non era un buon segno vederlo così granitico, non che fossimo amici da una vita, ma in qualche modo l'avevo bene inquadrato. Dovette accorgersi che lo stessi fissando troppo intensamente e lui mi rivolse un sorriso bonario, ancora un tantino teso, enigmatico nel complesso. Per la prima volta non riuscii proprio a leggerlo. _«Ci si vede dopo, Botticello, ho lezione tra poco.»_ Una cosa era certa, avevo completamente perso la cognizione del tempo. Tornai su Giuliano per un momento, mentre come un imbecille alzavo la mano per salutare Agnolo senza manco una parola. E mentre quell'altro usciva, io rimasi da solo con Giuliano. Mi aspettavo qualcosa, me l'aspettavo anche troppo. _«Trattamelo bene.»_ Eccolo lì, il principio di una bella minaccia da parte del rampollo de' Medici. Non ebbi il coraggio di guardarlo, ma lui non si lasciò impietosire, proseguendo. _«E' timido, fragile, non ha molta esperienza e...nemmeno tutta sta fortuna, coi ragazzi. I tempi che corrono son pericolosi, non c'è bisogno che te lo dica.»_ La sua frase mi colpì in pieno petto, tanto che mi si strinse il cuore. Capii perchè Agnolo fosse tanto sereno davanti a Giuliano, in qualche modo la morale veniva sovrastata da un'amicizia profonda. La totale assenza di giudizio mi sconvolse, tanto che nel guardarlo dovetti sembrargli ancora più grullo di quanto già non fossi. _«Dico sul serio.»_ Ribadì lui, inarcando le sopracciglia in modo più che eloquente. _«Voglio fidarmi di te, a naso mi sembri una brava persona.»_ Ero lusingato da quella fiducia, gli sorrisi senza manco accorgermene, ma non dissi nulla, avevo la bocca secca. _«Se dovessi fargli del male, t'ammazzo.»_ "Eccolo il leone!", dissi tra me. _«Non ci sarà morale a trattenermi, Sandro.»_ Lo sapevo che non sarebbe stato tutto rosa e fiori, ma dovevo assolutamente far qualcosa per smorzare la tensione, quindi mi protesi a scompigliargli un po' i capelli, muovendo la mano tra i ricci scuri di Giuliano, in quella bella criniera corvina che c'aveva. _«Sta tranquillo. Non prendo in giro nessuno, men che meno Agnolo. E' in un botticello di ferro, o di burza, ma comunque una botte sicura!»_ Mi tastai la pancia, e l'altro si sciolse in un sorriso bonario, avviandosi già verso l'uscita con uno sventolio comico della mano. _«Corro, Lorenzo m'aspetta. Quel quadro sarà mio, Botticello, non dimenticarlo!»_ E se ne andò lasciandomi solo nei miei pensieri.

* * *

**Cenni Storici:**  
Simonetta Cattaneo in Vespucci venne data in sposa a Marco **Vespucci** a soli sedici anni. La sua bellezza era tale che anche durante i funerali la bara venne lasciata aperta affinchè durante il corteo funebre tutta Firenze ne potesse ammirare ancora un'ultima volta la sua infinita grazia. Era una ragazza fragile infatti, soffriva di tubercolosi e di quello stesso male è morta. La casa dei Vespucci era situata nel borgo d'Ognissanti, lo stesso in cui Botticelli aveva casa e bottega, ed i rapporti tra "vicini di casa" erano davvero ottimi. La bellezza di Simonetta le guadagnò il titolo di **Sans Pair** (senza eguali) e fu d'ispirazione per molti artisti dell'epoca. Oggi giorno noi la conosciamo come la Venere e la Primavera di Botticelli, ma di lei ci sono vari quadri sparsi, così come parecchie opere letterarie scritte anche dallo stesso Poliziano. Nel 1475 venne indetta una Giostra in suo onore, e quel palio fu vinto proprio da Giuliano de' Medici, che ne era completamente innamorato. Si suppone che tra i due ci sia stato solo amore platonico, infatti l'ipotesi di una relazione intima tra i due fa giusto parte della leggenda e delle dicerie popolari scaturite da un quadro di Botticelli in cui Venere (Simonetta) e Marte (Giuliano) sono raffigurati in seguito ad un rapporto. Una coincidenza carina che nella storia è stata presa come un "segno divino" riguarda la morte dei presunti amanti. Sia Simonetta che Giuliano sono morti il 26 di Aprile, a due anni di distanza l'una dall'altro, rispettivamente lei nel 1476 e lui nel 1478.

* * *

**Note dell'autrice:** Siamo infine giunti al quarto capitolo! Ho dovuto dividerlo in due parti perchè si faceva troppo lungo altrimenti! Così la seconda parte diventerà il quinto capitolo che pubblicherò il prima possibile. Come sempre mi ha preso un po' di tempo questa scrittura, le ricerche storiche non si interrompono mai, ho dovuto accertarmi di un paio di cose prima di mettermi a lavoro! Come sempre vi invito a lasciare una piccola recensione e a scrivermi qualora doveste trovare qualche incoerenza storica, io sono sempre pronta a migliorare e seguire i vostri consigli! *-*


	5. Io che mi levo la sete col prosciutto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manco lo stavo ascoltando, non ragionavo più, ero diventato sordo, cieco, avevo il cuore a pezzi e il panico indosso. Non presi manco il mantello, uscii e basta, perchè avevo una tale paura di riaddormentarmi e sognare ancora quell'orrida scena che la sola idea di rimettermi a letto era fuori discussione. Peccato che il vero incubo sarebbe arrivato di lì a poco, e non ci sarebbe stato modo, in quel caso, di ridestarsi. Molto spesso la realtà è peggio d'ogni brutto sogno.

* * *

**« I L • P I T T O R E • D E L L A • G R A Z I A »**   
_**Io che mi levo la sete col prosciutto** _   
_Io che scelgo le situazioni sbagliate e le complico_

  
  
Lo scricchiolio ovattato dei crini del pennello riempiva l'aria, il silenzio in bottega quel giorno era quasi opprimente, surreale, mi ritrovavo avvolto in una solitudine che non m'apparteneva e sentivo dentro di me un vuoto inestimabile che mi costernava. Desideravo qualcosa, ma non riuscivo a capire di cosa avessi bisogno. Guardandomi attorno, oltre al silenzio, percepivo la bottega completamente vuota, come se il caos d'improvviso si fosse estinto, eppure il Sole era già alto in cielo, com'era possibile che al 'tocco nessuno ancora si fosse presentato?  
Sospirai, facendo ritorno al mio quadro e dedicandomi a quelli che erano i dettagli di una Venere d'infinita bellezza, che se ne stava dolcemente appollaiata coi piedi sulla conca di una conchiglia, cullata dal mare e sospinta dal soffio di Zefiro che s'avvinghiava al vento della passione. Al fianco di questa divina creatura teneramente fiera della propria grazia, la sua ancella era pronta a coprirla con un manto di rose e fiordalisi, ma ciò a cui stavo prestando maggiore attenzione era proprio il volto della Dea Venere, un volto conosciuto, raffinato, capace di penetrarti l'anima e 'l core coi suoi occhi nocciola, un perfetto connubio con i suoi bei crini biondo rame che le discendevano oltre i seni minuti e che lei, così naturalmente, usava per coprirsi. I miei occhi indugiarono nei suoi, le mie labbra si tesero, il mio cuore era avvolto da una magia disarmante ed in quel prezioso momento di pace non avrei potuto essere più sereno, seppur vi fosse sempre quella minuscola nota dissonante che mi convinceva che nulla di tutto ciò fosse reale.  
  
Sentii d'improvviso un rintocco, che pareva quello d'una campana, arricciai il naso con disappunto, pensavo fosse qualcosa di passeggero, ma in breve tempo un altro rintocco si fece udire. Mi accigliai, sollevando la testa dal quadro per un momento. Fuori s'era fatto buio, la cosa era ancor più surreale. Com'era possibile? M'ero bevuto il cervello, ne ero certo. Non era logico che il tempo fosse trascorso così in fretta! Tornai sul quadro scuotendo il capo e per poco non mi venne un accidenti. Il volto della Venere era diventato quello di una racchia grassa e col monociglio. Indietreggiai sullo sgabello a tale orrore, guardai il pennello incredulo, ma il quadro in breve tempo prese vita ed iniziò a parlarmi. La racchia aveva preso a sbraitarmi addosso. _«Ancora a bighellonare su quelle sciacquette eretiche? Ti ho detto mille volte di spezzare quei pennelli, bruciare quelle schifezze e trovarti un lavoro serio!»_ Ero sbalordito, non ebbi nemmeno la forza di chiederle chi diamine fosse che mi invase il cervello l'urlo di un neonato, o due, o tre, non riuscivo a capire quanti fossero, mi rimbombavano nella testa come echi strazianti. _«Nostro figlio ha bisogno di un padre presente, non di un bischero immorale ed incapace. Vuoi forse che cresca come uno di quegli amichetti sodomiti di cui ti circondi? Cosa diranno di lui? Cosa diranno di me?»_ Pensai che la reputazione morale sarebbe dovuta essere l'ultimo dei suoi problemi. Mi ero appena fissato sul grosso neo peloso che le prendeva mezza faccia, tanto che quando incrociai ancora i suoi occhi iniettati di sangue sentii un brivido percorrermi la schiena. _«Ancora lì sei? Ti ho detto di gettare quei pennelli e dare attenzioni a TUA MOGLIE e TUO FIGLIO Ermenegildo!» «Ma chi è che chiama suo figlio Ermenegildo?» «Io l'ho chiamato così! E non osare contraddirmi, perchè qui son io che comando. Hai capito Sandro? Sei mio, questa è la tua vita, questa sarà la tua prigione per sempre...» «No.» «Sempre! Ahahahah! Per sempre, sempre, sempre!!!»_ Il quadro prese fuoco sotto i miei occhi sconvolti, una fitta di dolore mi attraversò il cuore. Stavo sudando freddo. Sentii la terra mancarmi sotto i piedi ed urlai, urlai sprofondando in un pozzo senza fondo, fino a quando i miei occhi non si spalancarono.  
  
Mi ritrovai nel mio letto, sudato, col cuore in gola che batteva come impazzito e lo sguardo vitreo rivolto al soffitto. Tremavo, avevo freddo e caldo allo stesso tempo, sentivo i capelli appiccicati alla faccia ed il mio naso era spalancato per riprendere aria il più in fretta possibile. _«Sandro?»_ Sobbalzai dallo spavento, scattando con un urlo e cadendo dal letto con un bel tonfo sordo che si spanse sul pavimento. Gemetti di dolore, ma ero talmente frastornato che non riuscivo a pensare lucidamente. Mentre cercavo di rimettermi in piedi quell'altro continuava. _«T'ha dato di barta i’ cervello?! Mi ascolti, Sandro?»_ Lo fermai piantandogli una mano sulla bocca per tappargliela il prima possibile e lui ovviamente mi imbruttì, affilando gli occhi come un gatto, ma non ebbe il tempo di dire ancora altro perchè io scattai, scartandolo lateralmente e prendendo a vestirmi coi primi abiti che mi capitavano a tiro. Non ero mai stato più veloce di quel giorno a levarmi dal letto, questo è certo. _«Torna a letto, Filippino. Io vo via.» «Che? Ma dove te ne vai? E' notte inoltrata, citrullo!» «Io son un uomo libero!»_ Farfugliai al suo continuo sbraitare. _«Cosa?» «Sono libero hai capito? Libero! Non mi sposerò mai! Lontane da me le befane pazze coi nei pelosi.» «Ma stai male?» «LIBERO!»_ Fu un battibecco rapido e indolore, perchè obiettivamente? Manco lo stavo ascoltando, non ragionavo più, ero diventato sordo, cieco, avevo il cuore a pezzi e il panico indosso. Non presi manco il mantello, uscii e basta, perchè avevo una tale paura di riaddormentarmi e sognare ancora quella befana che la sola idea di rimettermi a letto era fuori discussione. Mi buttai su via Nuova e mi incamminai verso Santa Maria Novella, andandomene in giro come un pazzo per mantenermi il più sveglio possibile.  
  
Firenze è uno spettacolo unico di notte, sapete? Si svuota d'ogni anima e s'anima di silenzio, i pochi luminari sono quelli offerti dalle stelle, dalla luna, da sporadiche torce sparse nelle vie maggiori. Il cielo diventa un manto ovattato, pare una sorta di cappa, un soffitto puntellato di esili rintocchi luminosi, alle volte appare immenso, alto, altre volte ancora sembra invece avvolgerti come un mantello, è una sensazione singolare che si mescola al contrasto delle strette vie che come un labirinto ti guidano casualmente verso luoghi inesplorati, e per quanto piccola sia, Firenze, credetemi che c'è sempre qualcosa da scoprire, qualche nuovo vicolo in attesa di essere scovato, qualche opera incustodita e lasciata abbandonata a sé stessa. Perchè l'arte è così. Viene apprezzata sul momento, amata, dimenticata in breve tempo e poi ritrovata dopo secoli, ed è proprio quando ci si rende conto di aver rimembrato qualcosa di prezioso allora è lì che scatta la magia, e quella stessa arte la si rende immortale. Questo vale per molte cose, perchè l'essere umano è ottuso, ha bisogno di perdere qualcosa per rendersi conto dei suoi sentimenti, e fa così con tutto. Lo facevo anch'io, oh sì...l'ho sempre fatto anch'io.  
  
Ero perso nei miei pensieri, svuotato d'ogni fiducia nel matrimonio al punto tale da renderlo un mio incubo, ma forse non era proprio il matrimonio a spaventarmi, e neanche l'amore o le donne, forse semplicemente avevo paura di perdere la mia essenza, la mia indipendenza, la mia libertà. Troppe responsabilità mi avrebbero travolto e soffocato, ed io vi rifuggivo, ma non avrei potuto scappare a lungo, perchè il matrimonio non è di certo l'unica responsabilità della vita di un uomo, né il macigno peggiore che si possa portare sulle spalle.  
  
Un urlo mi destò dai miei pensieri. Avevo da poco oltrepassato la via del Duomo e mi ritrovavo sulla strada di Palazzo Medici, quando mi imbattei in un gruppetto di ragazzi completamente ubriachi alle prese con quello che doveva esser un giovanotto piuttosto giovane, minuto rispetto alla massa di quei tre furfanti. Non che fosse una novità una scena del genere in piena notte, cose così erano all'ordine della quotidianità fiorentina, specie nei pressi delle taverne o delle peggio bettole. Era, in un certo senso, la prassi degli imbecilli capaci di bersi il cervello assieme al vino. Fu una frazione di secondo quella in cui sbatterono il più giovane al muro d'un palazzo in pietra massiccia. Non guardai subito l'ubicazione precisa di quella struttura, non guardai neanche il nome della via in cui ero capitato e sinceramente non m'importava un fico secco di dove fossimo al momento, me ne restai pietrificato a fissare il modo in cui strappavano il mantello di dosso a quel poveretto. In due lo tenevano fermo e il più grosso gli afferrava il viso baciandolo di prepotenza, stringendolo anche con troppa veemenza, potevo distinguerlo chiaramente a qualche passo di distanza. E mentre quello si dimenava cercando la sua fuga il bestione gli strappava la casacca per scoprirgli il petto. Era una scena straziante quanto pericolosa, soprattutto su pubblica piazza, ma era notte fonda e, purtroppo, da ubriachi c'è ben poco da ragionare. Non ci voleva ovviamente un genio a capire dove volessero arrivare, lo voltarono di spalle costringendolo con una capocciata sul muro a star fermo e muto mentre gli denudavano il posteriore. Il ragazzo che aveva baciato il piccoletto si abbassava i pantaloni nel bel mezzo della strada e metteva così in mostra gli attributi come l'idiota scapestrato che era. Ebbi un secondo soltanto per decidere cosa accidenti combinare, e infatti non pensai. Raccolsi una pietra da terra e gliela lanciai con tutta la forza che avevo sulla capoccia. Le vie di Firenze non son chissà quanto larghe, raggiungerlo era una bazzecola, il colpo lo prese in pieno per puro culo e lo ferì sul cranio, e pochi istanti dopo quello cadeva come un salame in terra con ancora il suo, di salame, di fuori. Gli amichetti non furono granchè contenti della cosa. Mollarono il ragazzino ancora frastornato per la botta in testa e si avvicinarono a me senza manco accertarsi delle condizioni dell'altro. _Begli amici!_ Pensai tra me, ma non ebbi troppo tempo per realizzare cosa stesse accadendo, mi ritrovai in subito con la faccia pestata da un bel pugno secco, degno di nota. Mi prese la guancia e il naso, sentì il colpo bruciare all'impatto, mi strappò un gemito dolorante ma i miei tempi di reazione furono più che istintivi. Gli mollai un gancio dritto sul setto nasale, mentre l'amichetto mi acciuffava dietro la schiena con una ginocchiata sulla lombare. Mi piegai in due, ma non cedetti, voltando il braccio con uno scatto netto diedi una bella gomitata nelle costole di chi mi era dietro, e questo completamente ubriaco indietreggiò traballante e cadde sulla strada. Non c'era più tempo e non potevo permettermi di esitare. Sfruttai i lenti tempi di reazione che causa l'alcol ed agguantai il ragazzino mezzo nudo senza manco guardarlo in faccia, caricandomelo in spalla come un sacco di patate e trascinandomelo senza dargli alcuna spiegazione verso la via illuminata. Lo sentivo ringhiarmi addosso qualcosa, ma non lo ascoltavo per davvero, mi faceva male la faccia, mi fischiavano le orecchie per il colpo subito, ogni suono era solo un eco, le luci mi davano fastidio, sentivo il sangue colarmi dal naso e sporcare le labbra ma le mie gambe ormai si muovevan da sole. L'unica cosa che il mio istinto mi suggeriva era quella di cercare un posto al sicuro da quegli imbecilli ed una volta raggiunta via Nuova mi ci infilai senza riflettere. Riuscii a fermarmi solamente una volta raggiunta la bottega. Aprii la porta con una mano tremante, con l'altra reggevo ancora quello sconosciuto _-che tra le altre cose mi stavo pure portando a casa-_ , a mala pena riuscivo a muovere la chiave nella serratura, e quando finalmente riuscimmo ad entrare richiusi la porta in fretta e furia con la stessa faticaccia. In tutto ciò l'altro ancora si dimenava.  
  
 _«Al diavolo, Sandro! Ma mi ascolti? Maremma ca-mi-fai-male! Mollami!!!»_ Quella voce mi colpì come uno schiaffo. MA CHE CAAA-???  
Sentii il cuore fermarsi, il mio nome pronunciato da quel ragazzetto mi parse n'allucinazione. Lo misi a terra finalmente e trattenendolo per le spalle con entrambe le mani cercai la sua faccia nella penombra, graziato dalla poca luce che filtrava dalla finestra. Impiegai qualche istante a focalizzarlo, ma quello che vidi mi raggelò il sangue nelle vene. _«Agnolo!?»_ Mormorai con voce tremante. Il destino voleva giocarmi un brutto tiro, si stava prendendo gioco di me, stava cercando di farmela pagare per tutte le mie burle, non c'era altra spiegazione ormai, perchè lo vedevo ovunque! Quel Poliziano era diventato la mia persecuzione. _«Sia ringraziato Giove, finalmente ti sei fermato!»_ Ribadì lui, tenendomi ancorato alla realtà. _«Son pazzo.»_ Farfugliai a mezza voce ad occhi spalancati. Lui storse il naso, e distinsi nella penombra la faccia livida dalla botta subita, aveva un rivolo di sangue che gli scendeva dalla fronte. _«Deh, un po' lo sei per davvero. Ma che cosa t'è saltato in mente? Potevamo farti seriamente male. Potevano ucciderti. Potevano uccidere entrambi!»_ Me lo ringhiò addosso senza alzare la voce, ma i suoi occhi lucidi, rossi, erano pregni di preoccupazione e quella preoccupazione era volta proprio a me. Era preoccupato per me, piuttosto che per sé stesso? Non riuscivo a crederci, aveva dell'assurdo. _«Io?»_ Lui tirò indietro la testa, sfarfallando incredulo le ciglia. Lo scossi un po' per le spalle ed a quel punto gli ringhiai proprio addosso. _«Ma dico li hai visti? Hai visto che t'hanno fatto? Sai che cosa t'avrebbero fatto? Quell'altro bischero c'aveva già il pisello di fuori, ti sei totalmente rincretinito, Agnolo? Ma che vai facendo a st'ora, di notte, in mezzo a sta gente di me-»_ Qualcosa mi fermò dal proseguire, tappandomi completamente la bocca. Mugolai prontamente e mi sentii spingere indietro, avevo il cuore che batteva così forte da darmi alla testa. Non riuscii a realizzare subito, spalancai le narici per prendere aria, poi compresi che Agnolo m'aveva zittito con un bacio ed entrai nel panico. Lo afferrai per i fianchi e mi scostai con la bocca che sapeva di sangue e il naso che pulsava terribilmente. Lo guardai, lui mi fissava con le mani sul mio viso ed il suo respiro corto s'univa al mio in quel silenzio angosciante. _«Grazie.»_ Mi disse, senza nemmeno provare a giustificarsi. Vedevo le lacrime rigarne il viso sconvolto, i capelli arruffati, la bocca gonfia della violenza subita. Mi si strinse il cuore e me lo spinsi addosso, stringendomelo tra le braccia in un abbraccio avvolgente, premendomelo sulla burza morbida e piantandogli dolcemente il capo sulla spalla. Rimanemmo così a lungo, lo sentii tremare sotto il mio tocco e gli passai per rincuorarlo una mano dietro la schiena, carezzandolo piano, un po' impacciato.  
  
Fu dopo qualche tempo che si decise a parlare. Non so quanto tempo passò, sta di fatto che eravamo ancora lì, all'ingresso, e non avevamo avuto manco il coraggio di fare un passo, o di fare il passo decisivo per staccarci l'uno dall'altro. In quel momento realizzai che se gli avessero davvero fatto qualcosa, se fossero andati avanti, se me l'avessero anche portato via, non sarebbe stato più lo stesso, non per me. _«Quel ragazzo, sai, mi conosce.»_ La confessione di Poliziano mi riportò alla realtà, ma tacqui dopo aver sbattuto le palpebre, lasciandolo proseguire. _«Mi sta dietro da un po', è uno che quando beve perde ogni inibizione e concezione di sé, diventa violento, arrogante, depravato. E' sposato da anni ed ancora s'ostina a farsela coi ragazzetti. Io ero il suo gioiellino prezioso. S'incantò una volta durante una lettura delle mie poesie e da allora non son riuscito più a schiodarmelo.»_ Sbuffai dalle narici, e mi resi conto che stessi ancora sanguinando dal naso. _«Dopo il mio ennesimo rifiuto iniziò a vendicarsi mettendo a giro false voci sul mio conto. Non s'è risparmiato con le volgarità, e nonostante le minacce di Giuliano è andato avanti.»_ Mi venne in mente del giorno in cui, in bottega, Giuliano avesse menzionato questo "tale" che cercava proprio Agnolo, ed allora fu tutto più chiaro, così come mi fu chiara la granitica reazione che ebbe alla notizia. Il mio silenzio comunque persistette nonostante i miei occhi spalancati nel buio, sentii la voce di Poliziano tremare e di rimando me lo strinsi più forte. _«Eran giorni che mi cercava a Palazzo Medici, stasera gli ho concesso una chiacchierata in taverna, ho voluto chiudere il discorso una volta per tutte e sembrava anche intenzionato ad ascoltarmi, ma...»_ Mi morsi le labbra, il macigno nello stomaco si fece più grosso. _«Ma una volta usciti mi son ritrovato tra lui ed i suoi compari ed il resto lo sai.»_ Esitò, affondando la testa scura sulla mia spalla, ma io ero troppo sconvolto da tutte quelle notizie per riuscire a controllare tutte le emozioni che mi avevano imbottito quella notte. Non reagii come avrei voluto, inspirai a fondo il suo odore per calmarmi, sentendo quel leggero sentore d'alcol che accompagna le bevute in taverna, così come anche il tocco ferroso del sangue che si mescolava al sudore della corsa. Non riuscivo a proferir parola, ma lo stringevo così forte da togliergli quasi il respiro. _«Tu che ci facevi in giro a quest'ora?»_ Continuò lui. Gli spinsi un bacio sul collo e sospirai tra i suoi capelli con una certa rassegnazione. Già...che ci facevo in giro a quell'ora? _«E' una storia lunga, Agnolotto...te la racconterò, sai...gli incubi.»_ Ma l'incubo in realtà me l'ero dimenticato, non era nulla rispetto a quanto successo poco dopo. Mi staccai lentamente da lui, trovai il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia e lui ne approfittò per accarezzare il mio viso livido. Respiravo ancora bene, non m'avevan rotto il naso per lo meno, e forse s'era anche fermato il sangue, forse. Gli sorrisi, e lui mi sorrise di rimando, con quella dolcezza che sapeva stregarmi, sciogliermi, rincitrullirmi, così mi persi in quegli occhi e soffiai muovendo a mala pena le labbra. _«Via! Abbiamo aspettato anche troppo.»_ Non gli diedi davvero il tempo di realizzare le mie parole, approfittai della nostra vicinanza ed azzerai le distanze per fiondarmi sulle sue labbra in un bacio che nacque casto, un semplice quanto morbido tocco che non voleva in alcun modo infierirei sulle sue delicatissime condizioni. Agnolo, però, non doveva pensarla allo stesso modo, perchè non sembrava aspettare altro. Si fiondò sulla mia bocca come fosse qualcosa d'infinitamente sperato, ed eran 'sì dolci le sue labbra che non seppi resistergli, ricercandole a mia volta con maggiore passione. Il mio cuore s'alleggerì d'improvviso, come svuotato d'ogni preoccupazione, fui invaso da un tale sollievo che in breve tempo ci ritrovammo a ridosso d'uno dei tavoli da lavoro a pomiciare come due adolescenti colti dall'impeto e dalle fiamme brucianti dell'amore. Passammo a baciarci chissà quanto tempo, si fece l'alba e manco ce ne accorgemmo. Quello fu un momento da non dimenticare, da tenere stretto dentro, una lezione importante di cui io stesso feci tesoro negli anni a venire. Avvolti nel manto della passione era tutto perfetto, ci sentivamo invincibili, eravamo giovani, il nostro desiderio era appena sbocciato, il nostro amore solo un neonato, ma eravamo felici...lo eravamo davvero.  
  


* * *

  
**Cenni Storici:**

Come avrete intuito, Botticelli era parecchio avverso al matrimonio, e lo era per davvero! In un testo attribuito al Poliziano, chiamato _Detti Piacevoli_ dove sono contenuti un mucchio di pettegolezzi dell'epoca, capita a fagiolo uno scritto riguardante Botticelli, un uomo che, come avrete intuito, era sempre con la battuta pronta (aldilà delle sue crisi emotive). Tra questi pettegolezzi c'è scritto che narra di un giorno in cui Sandro fu messo alle strette da Tommaso Soderini perché prendesse moglie. Rispose così: _"Messere, io voglio dirvi cosa mi accadde una notte. Sognavo d'essermi sposato, e fu tanto il dolore che ne ebbi nel sogno, che mi svegliai, ed ebbi tanta paura di sognarlo di nuovo, che andai tutta la notte per Firenze come un pazzo, per non rischiare di riaddormentarmi"._ Soderini allora capì che quello non era un terreno per porvi vigna, ovvero non era cosa fattibile.

* * *

**Note dell'autrice:** Eccoci giunti al quinto capitolo, a cui ho voluto dedicare una certa attenzione per forza di cose! Non ci sono molti cenni storici qui, ho dato maggiore importanza alla trama affinchè avesse una piccola svolta percettibile. Ringrazio sempre tutti coloro che stanno seguendo la mia storia e come sempre vi invito a recensire per aiutarmi a crescere! <3


End file.
